Bring Me to Life
by Todd666
Summary: COMPLETE! A.U. where our "precious lil' Lucy" is DEAD and where there's more differences revealed as the story moves along. Both Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett are dead inside and they need each other to bring themselves to life. Gradual Sweenet.
1. Same as it Never Was

**_Author's Note:_ Lucy is really DEAD! HA! Oh, and I do not own Sweeney Todd. Sniffle AND TO THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW: I, Todd666, am a GIRL.(OMG) I've had some people who have reviewed my stories reference me as a "sir" or "senior". Well, folks, I'm a spunky FEMALE who LOVES Sweeney Todd! That's all I have to say!**

** R+R please! :)**

* * *

Sweeney Todd dropped his glass of Gin when the dreadful words came from Mrs. Lovett's mouth. He did not flinch when the glass broke and the contents spilled on the parlor floor. Mrs. Lovett looked at Sweeney sadly, feeling deeply sorry for the broken man.

"…she can't be…she can't…be dead," He whispered softly. Mrs. Lovett took a step closer, offering her hand to him.

"Come along, I'll bring ya to th' grave yard." Sweeney reluctantly followed Mrs. Lovett out of her shop and out into the streets of London. Dead silence followed them as they headed to the grave yard. When they got there, Mrs. Lovett pointed to Lucy Barker's grave. Sweeney walked over to the grave on shaky legs, at a loss of words. Mrs. Lovett kept her distance, respecting the man's need for privacy. After for what felt like hours, Sweeney Todd got up and walked back over to Mrs. Lovett.

"You alright, love?" She asked him softly. He looked at her painfully, breaking Mrs. Lovett's heart.

"What about me daughter, Johanna…?" Sweeney asked his voice barely audible.

"…'e has 'er…" Mrs. Lovett responded. Sweeney's eyes widened in fury.

"How?"

"A couple of days after Lucy's passing, the Beadle came an' took lil' Johanna from me and Albert by force," She said quietly. Sweeney narrowed his eyes.

"That pig…they're both filthy pigs!" He snarled, slamming his fist into a headstone. Mrs. Lovett gasped at the sight of how bloody his knuckles were.

"Mr. Barker, wot are ye doin'?!" She screeched, taking his hand firmly but gently. He stared off into space.

"Not Barker," He whispered. Mrs. Lovett ignored him and ripped a piece of her scarf off. She then generously wrapped it around his wounded hand.

"There. It's not much, but it'll do till we get back to th' shop," Mrs. Lovett said with a satisfied nod. She then took Sweeney by the arm, "Come along, Mr. Barker." Sweeney pulled his arm away in rage.

"No," He snapped, "Benjamin Barker is _dead_. The name's Sweeney Todd, now." Mrs. Lovett stared at him for a minute.

"Right, let's go back to me shop an' get ye properly cleaned." Sweeney nodded weakly and let himself be led back to Fleet Street.

* * *

Sweeney showed no emotion or sign of pain as Mrs. Lovett vigorously cleaned his wound. She muttered to herself as she wrapped him up with more proper dressing that the scarf she had used prior. When finished, Mrs. Lovett looked Sweeney over.

"Oh, dear, ye look dead!" She exclaimed sadly. He looked at her blankly, feeling dead inside.

"Worry not, love. You can stay 'ere with me. In fact, after I clean up th' apartment upstairs, you can live up there and run your old business again!"

"I can't …not without me old razors," Sweeney said plainly. Mrs. Lovett smiled knowingly at him as she helped him up and led her to her bedroom.

"Wait there, dearie," She said to him before going to her desk and opening up a secret compartment. After blowing the dust off, Mrs. Lovett went back over to Sweeney Todd and handed him a fancy box. Sweeney's eyes widened slightly, knowing what was inside. He looked at Mrs. Lovett.

"I hid em, figured tha' ye may come back someday," She said softly, happy to see some happiness emerging from the dead man. Sweeney allowed himself to smile at the baker before he opened the box to reveal a set of silver razors.

"I'll get him now," Sweeney whispered. Mrs. Lovett took notice to the look of death in his eyes as he examined his razors. It made her uneasy, but she supposed the 'great' Judge Turpin would deserve anything Sweeney Todd would do to him.

"Alright, dear. I'll make us some dinner, we both need it," Mrs. Lovett said as she turned to head down to the kitchen. Sweeney grabbed her arm to stop her. Mrs. Lovett turned to see Sweeney staring intently at her.

"Thank you," He said quietly. Mrs. Lovett smiled shyly at him and headed down stairs. Sweeney watched her go, holding on to his razor tightly.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett set up the couch for Sweeney Todd, placing her most comfortable pillows and her warmest blanket for him. Sweeney sat on the arm chair, watching her intently as she got to work. He never really remembered Mrs. Lovett looking so pale in the past, but he supposed the years had been hard on her, too. He didn't have to ask to know that her dear Albert died. He could tell not only by the emptiness and poorness of the Pie Shop, but also by how depressed and lonely Mrs. Lovett looked.

_Mrs. Lovett and I have a lot in common_. He thought to himself as he watched Mrs. Lovett pour them both a pint of Gin. She handed him his glass and then sat in the other arm chair across the room. They sat in silence for a while as they drank their Gin, both eyeing each other time to time. It was Mrs. Lovett who spoke first.

"How'd ya get back t' London, dear?" Sweeney took a long sip of Gin.

"I escaped the Australia prison and made a makeshift raft. Weeks later, a ship passed by and spotted me. A sailor by the name of Anthony Hope brought me back here," He said softly, staring at the contents in his glass.

"Ah, sounds like a nice lad, this Anthony fellow," She stated before taking her last sip of Gin. She got up and headed into the shop to put the glass in the sink. After a minute, she popped back into the parlor.

"Well, I'm off t' bed, Mr. Todd. If ye need anythin', don't hesitate to wake me, alright?" Sweeney nodded, taking his final sip of Gin. Mrs. Lovett smiled and headed up to the second floor of her apartment. Sweeney got up and discarded the glass in the sink of the Pie Shop. He then went back into the parlor and got comfortable of Mrs. Lovett's couch. Dark thoughts entered his mind as he tried to fall asleep, mainly thoughts about killing the man who ruined his family. Sweeney sighed angrily and closed his eyes, finally falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**It took some thinkig to get this chapter done. I'm hoping that this story will be longer than my previous stories. I hoped you all liked it! It'll get better as it goes along. Please review!**


	2. The Past that Haunts Us

**_Author's Note_: Just to clear some things up, Albert wasn't Captan Fatso like he was in the movie. He was younger and much nicer and loving. Also, Mrs. Lovett NEVER had a fondness for Benjamin Barker. She truely loved Albert and thought of Ben and Lucy as friends.**

**R+R please! :)**

* * *

It may have taken a few days, but Sweeney Todd' Tonsorial Parlor was finally ready to the public. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were seated on the small bed in the room, both of them were exhausted from the work they had done that day.

"Right, you'll be open fer business by tomorrow," Mrs. Lovett said after she caught her breath. Sweeney got up and went to the large window in his shop, staring out of it. Mrs. Lovett joined him, watching the gray clouds float in the sky above. Sweeney side glanced at Mrs. Lovett, noticing the huge shadows under her deep brown eyes. Yes, she looked quite different from the Mrs. Lovett he knew fifteen years ago. Then again, he was one to talk for a change of appearance.

"Mrs. Lovett, what happened during the fifteen years of me absence? Why's there no business for you?" He asked her quietly. Mrs. Lovett let out a small sigh, turning and sitting in the barber's chair.

"Well, after you was transported, Lucy couldn't pay th' rent. She 'ad no job and passed away two months later. Then, when… Albert passed, a business was hard to maintain, y'know. Didn' 'elp tha' the price o' meat was risin'." Sweeney turned and looked at her.

"May I ask…how your Albert passed?" Mrs. Lovett was expecting this question. It pained her, but Sweeney was once her best friend along side with Lucy. So, she took a breath and answered his question.

"When th' Beadle an' his thugs came for th' girl, Albert got in a tussle with 'im. He didn' want Johanna with th' Judge. We wonted to be her guardians," She said softly, "Albert got shoved down th' stairs to the bake 'ouse. One of th' officer's shoved 'im as he tried to reach for Johanna…" Mrs. Lovett trailed off, closing her eyes.

"I wos at th' market when the incident 'appened. I came 'ome t' find tha' not only Johanna wos gone, but that me 'usband had died from his injuries from fallin' down those steep stairs. Th' Beadle didn' even bother callin' for the body to be taken. He jus' left him there for me to find. Said later it was t' 'set an example'." Sweeney was horrified and disgusted to hear this. This fueled the anger in his heart intensely.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lovett." She smiled weakly, getting up and not allowing tears to fall.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett said cheerfully. She looked around the shop, making sure everything was just right for her friend. Sweeney couldn't help but admire Mrs. Lovett's strength. Even as Ben, he admired her for it. Shortly before Johanna was born, Mrs. Lovett had a miscarriage. Mrs. Lovett was not like other women who would cry their eyes out. She stayed strong and kept it bottled inside until she had her privacy to cry. Sweeney was happy that she hadn't changed _completely_ like he had. The barber went over to his desk and took out the box of his razors.

"It's fair to say that we will have our revenge on them, soon," He whispered as he unfolded the largest razor. Mrs. Lovett slowly approached him, looking at him curiously.

"So, yer seriously plannin' on killin' th' two o' them when they come fer a shave?" She asked. Sweeney turned and faced her.

"Of course," He answered darkly. Mrs. Lovett was quiet for a minute, finding a sudden interest in the razor in Sweeney Todd's hand.

"Be careful 'bout it, love. I don't want t' lose me only friend again, y'know." Sweeney smiled slightly.

"I'm a different man, Mrs. Lovett. I will not make the same mistakes the fool Barker made."

* * *

Late at night, Mrs. Lovett put on her warmest coat and locked up the shop. She then left for her usual meeting at the grave yard. When she got there, she went to her deceased husband's grave. With a sigh, Mrs. Lovett knelt at the grave stone and stroked it with her hand.

"I told ya he'd be back Albert. 'e may not be th' same, but he's here, now." The wind blew around Mrs. Lovett, sending chills down her spine. She smiled sadly at the grave, gently tracing her hand above the words etched in the cold stone.

"'E calls 'imself Sweeney Todd, now. He wants revenge fer wot th' Judge an' the Beadle did to 'im and us. I jus' hope 'e knows wot 'e's doin', Albert," She whispered softly. After a minute, Mrs. Lovett got up. She went to leave, but stopped and turned her head slightly to the side.

"'Ello, Mr. Todd." Sweeney came out of the shadows, wearing a blank expression on his face. When he stood beside Mrs. Lovett, they both headed back to Fleet Street. Neither of them spoke to each other until they reached the Pie Shop.

"Did ye follow me?" Mrs. Lovett finally asked as she unlocked the door to her establishment.

"I was already there," Sweeney answered as he followed Mrs. Lovett inside. He took a seat as Mrs. Lovett got them both a glass of Gin. She sat across from him and handed him his glass.

"How are ye holdn' up, Mr. Todd?"

"…I am dead inside…" He answered. Mrs. Lovett took a sip from her glass.

"Join th' club," She answered. Again, there was more silence. Of course, neither of them were in the talking mood. They didn't need to talk to understand each other. When they finished their drinks, they bid good-night to each other and headed off to bed. Mrs. Lovett went to her second floor apartment and Sweeney went up to his shop. Neither of them fell asleep. Both were plagued with the harsh memories of their intertwined past and both were thinking of how things should have been. Sweeney was thinking of him and his family and Mrs. Lovett was thinking of her Albert and the children they never got to have. Both Sweeney Todd and Eleanor Lovett were hurt by the Judge and the Beadle and both of them were thirsty for revenge.

* * *

**I hope that was a good conclusion to chapter two. I may not be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to a birthday party for my grandmother. Please review!**


	3. Never Piss off Mrs Lovett

**HA! I may've cut it close, but I managed to update today at 11:27 PM!! The party was fun and everyone had a blast. I was attacked by my little cousins. What fun (notice the sarcasm). Enough talk! Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

It didn't take long for Sweeney Todd to attract customers for his business. Within a week, his Tonsorial Parlor was a booming business. This helped Mrs. Lovett's business by a lot, too. However, Sweeney's establishment also attracted the attention of another barber in town who was not very pleased that his business was being taken from him. His name was Adolfo Pirelli.

Pirelli and his companion, Toby, made their way through Fleet Street to meet up with this Sweeney Todd fellow. When they got to the Pie Shop, Pirelli spotted the owner of the Pie Shop, Mrs. Lovett. He briskly made his way to her.

"Eexcuse-a me, is-a Mr. Todd eevailable?" He asked her. Mrs. Lovett turned fully and looked at Pirelli and then at the boy by his side, who looked like he got out of a fresh beating. She eyed Pirelli again.

"Who are ya?" Pirelli smiled kindly at Mrs. Lovett, finding her very attractive.

"I am-a Adolfo Pirelli, a barber such as Mr. Todd upstairs." He took her hand and went to kiss it, but Mrs. Lovett roughly pulled her hand away.

"Mr. T isn't busy seein' its Sunday, so you can go an' see 'im," She stated coolly. Pirelli smiled at her and turned to the boy.

"You-a stay-a with-a the nice-a lady, Toby," He ordered. The boy nodded quickly, obviously afraid of the Italian. As Pirelli headed up the stairs, Mrs. Lovett put a protective arm around Toby and led him inside her shop.

"I am closed today, but I'll make an exception for you. Would ye like a pie? It's one the house seein' you're a guest," She asked softly. Toby nodded timidly, sitting at one of the booths. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him and glared up at the ceiling as if she could see that slime Pirelli. It was quite obvious that he beat the poor boy.

* * *

Up in Sweeney Todd's shop, Pirelli was trying to 'make a deal-a' with the cold man with raven hair and that odd white stripe that was in it.

"I am-a good-a barber-a too, Signor. We could-a take-a turns and-a split-a de profits!" Pirelli was on the brink of losing his cool with Sweeney, seeing that the man had no interest of partnering up with Pirelli.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer, Signor Pirelli. Now, will you _kindly_ leave me establishment?" Sweeney asked politely, even though he growled the word "kindly". Pirelli glared at him.

"Fine! But, this isn't the last-a you see-a me, Mr. Todd!" With that, Pirelli angrily stormed out of Sweeney's shop.

Back down in the Pie Shop, Pirelli stormed in and made a beeline for Toby, raising his hand to the boy. Toby closed his eyes and braced himself for the slap. He heard it, but it obviously didn't hit him. He opened his eyes to see a very pissed off Mrs. Lovett and his master, Pirelli, holding the side of his face with his hand.

"You-a mad-a woman!" He yelled, in anger, shock, and with a bit of lust. Mrs. Lovett roughly grabbed Pirelli and "escorted" him to the door. She then kindly threw him out and watched him land loudly on his butt.

"An' don't even _think_ of comin' back 'ere!"

"But, what-a about-a me boy-a? I paid money for him-a!" Pirelli sneered as he attempted to get up. Mrs. Lovett pulled out her purse and threw a fist full of coins at Pirelli, causing him to fall again.

"I 'ave kindly takin' 'im off yer 'ands. Now, beat it," She snarled. Pirelli got up and bowed slightly to her, smiling in a perverted manner.

"It was a pleasure, Mrs. Lovett. Till we meet again." Pirelli turned and quickly left Fleet Street. Mrs. Lovett's eyes were glued on him until he was completely out of sight. With a triumphant sigh, Mrs. Lovett turned and looked at a gaping Toby.

"Now, how 'bout another pie?"

* * *

Mrs. Lovett headed up to Sweeney's shop, leaving Toby alone with a bottle of Gin. She entered the shop to see Sweeney staring out the window. He turned slightly when he noticed her presence.

"'Ello, Mr. T. Brought us some dinner. I need ta tell ye somethin'."

"Alright," Sweeney said as he sat on his barber's chair and took the plate of food Mrs. Lovett handed to him. She pulled his desk chair closer to him and took a seat in it.

"You obviously 'ad th' pleasure of meetin' tha' good fer nothin' Italian, Pirelli?" She asked. Sweeney nodded as he chewed his food, "Well, he 'ad a boy with 'im. Toby's his name an' it was obvious tha' Pirelli abused 'im." Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett, knowing what she was leading up to.

"You took the boy from him, didn't you?" He asked, not suppressing the small grin on his face. Mrs. Lovett smiled, nodding.

"Well, the thing is, when Pirelli came back from 'is meetin' with you, he made a beeline for the boy and was goin' to beat him with me standin' right there! I wosn't goin' to 'ave any of that, y'know." She took another bite of food, giving Sweeney a chance to speak.

"Well, perhaps the boy will do you some good, Mrs. Lovett. The shop's been getting busy and he could help you."

"Yeah, he could. Tha' and he's a nice boy. Sure loves 'is gin, though!" She chuckled slightly, "So, 'ow was business?" She asked. Sweeney looked depressed again.

"Swell," He answered. Mrs. Lovett gave him.

"Well, tha' was covincin'! Don't worry, Mr. Todd. Yer business is boomin' nice an' proper. I'm sure it'll attract those slime eventually," She said reassuringly.

"I want them _now_," Sweeney growled, glaring out the window.

"Patience is a virtue, love." Sweeney looked back at Mrs. Lovett, who was watching him with a concerned look on her face as she ate her food.

"Alright, Mrs. Lovett, I'll be patient."

"Good! Now, eat up. You'll need it." Mrs. Lovett got up and took her plate. When Sweeney finished his meal, she took his plate from him and left him alone in his shop. Sweeney Todd took a seat at his desk and stared at the picture of Lucy and Johanna, missing them both dearly.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait, Mrs. Lovett."

* * *

**I appologies for the long delay in updating. It's been quite busy lately, if ye get me drift. Please review!**


	4. Fatal Attraction

**_Author's Note_: Just to clarify, Pirelli is a legitimate Italian in this story and he never knew Benjamin Barker. Now that's settled, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett had just put her new tenant and helper, Toby, to bed in her spare room in her second floor apartment. She smiled slightly as she headed down to her parlor, happy to have saved Toby from that sleazy and cruel Italian. Mrs. Lovett got settled in her arm chair and began to read her current book. She was reading for a few minutes when she heard her shop door open. Mrs. Lovett cautiously placed her book down, having an uneasy feeling that it was not Sweeney Todd who was visiting her.

She quietly made her way to her shop and glared at the intruder who was standing by the counter. It was that no-good Italian, Pirelli. Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms and stared blankly at the man as she approached him.

"Th' shop is _closed_, Signor," She uttered. Pirelli smiled politely at her, giving her chills.

"Do you know that-a you are a delectable woman?" Pirelli asked in his slimy and stuck-up voice. Mrs. Lovett wasn't amused.

"Get out o' here, _Signor_. Or must I 'ave t' escort ye again?" When Pirelli didn't move, Mrs. Lovett made her way to him to force him out. When she was close enough, Pirelli brutally wacked her with her own rolling pin. Mrs. Lovett fell back onto the floor, stunned and in pain. Pirelli smiled widely, dropping the rolling pin.

"Now-a, this-a is-a more like it…" He muttered darkly, pouncing on Mrs. Lovett. He roughly turned her over and began to untie the laces of her corset. Mrs. Lovett may have been slightly out of it, but she was fully aware of what he was planning. She wasn't frightened or sad, she was furious. When Pirelli turned her back over to rip her dress off, Mrs. Lovett forcefully kicked him in the groin, causing him to yelp in agony.

* * *

Sweeney Todd was sitting up in his shop, unable to sleep. He let out a sigh and looked out the large window in his room. He missed his wife terribly and was blood thirsty for revenge. Sweeney knew he had to wait, as Mrs. Lovett had advised. However, it was getting increasingly harder to do so. After a moment, Sweeney got up and went to go to bed when he heard yelling from below.

* * *

Pirelli fell on his back, holding his groin in agony. Mrs. Lovett quickly got up and grabbed her rolling pin. She then began to beat Pirelli brutally with it, hitting him in the head over and over again.

"Never again," She yelled as she beat him, tears of fury rolling down her face. Mrs. Lovett continued to beat him until she was absolutely certain that he was, at least, out cold. She dropped the rolling pin to the floor, breathing heavily. It was then that she noticed that somebody else's presence was in the room. She looked over at the door to see Sweeney Todd standing there, a shocked expression was on his face. She said nothing to him, or he to her. Instead, Mrs. Lovett looked back down at Pirelli. Sweeney couldn't see who she had beaten since he was behind the counter, but the barber had a feeling that he knew who the victim was.

Without saying a word, he walked over to Mrs. Lovett, looking over her shoulder to see an unrecognizable Pirelli lying on the floor. Sweeney then looked Mrs. Lovett over, silently understanding what the Italian was attempting to do to her. He started to retie Mrs. Lovett's corset for her. She didn't seem to notice or care at the moment. The baker was too lost in her thoughts to notice anything that was going on around her.

When the corset was securely tied, Sweeney took the distant woman by the hand and led her into her parlor. He sat her down on the couch and then headed up to her second floor apartment. After quickly checking on the boy, Sweeney went into Mrs. Lovett's bathroom and got a cloth. He ran it under cold water for a while before heading back down to the parlor.

Mrs. Lovett was still staring off into space when Sweeney returned. He sat beside her and placed the cloth on the large bump on her forehead. She didn't wince to the contact, which was making the barber worry.

"Mrs. Lovett?" He asked softly. She turned slightly and looked at him, "Are you alright?"

"Swell," She answered, holding the cloth to her head. Sweeney relaxed slightly, satisfied that she was speaking. He slowly got up, staring at the entrance to the Pie Shop. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, knowing what he was going to do when she saw him take his razor out of its holster.

"I'll be right back," He assured her as he headed into the Pie Shop. Sweeney went around the counter and knelt down atop of Pirelli, who was starting to come through. The barber tilted Pirelli's chin up and slit the man's throat, blood squirting all over Sweeney's face and shirt. After the deed was done, Sweeney got up and almost jumped when he faced Mrs. Lovett, who had been standing behind him.

"Let's bring 'im down to th' bake house and burn 'is remains," She said quietly.

"Are you well enough to walk?" Sweeney asked. She gave him a look. Sweeney took the hint and started to pick up the body as Mrs. Lovett opened up two entrances to the bake house. She helped Sweeney carry the body down the stairs, neither of them saying a word. When they got down to the bake house, Mrs. Lovett went over and opened up the oven door. Sweeney tossed the body in and closed the door. Mrs. Lovett turned the oven on when the door was securely shut. In silence, they left the bake house.

For a half an hour, Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett cleaned up the Pie Shop of its blood and clutter from the attack. When that was done, Sweeney went back up to his shop to clean himself up and Mrs. Lovett went to her room to change into her night cloths. The baker then went to bed, relentlessly falling to sleep and unaware that Sweeney Todd had come into her room and stayed to guard her from further harm.

* * *

**ACK! I need to charge my laptop! Anyway, I hope that y'all liked this chapter! (No, I'm not from the south, it's just easier to type "y'all" instead of you all) Please review!**


	5. Dark Knight

**Thank you all for your support! I thought I'll treat ya all to another chapter today. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett woke up to her usually dark and depressing room to be welcomed by a pounding head ache. She cursed quietly as she sat up in bed, holding her head in her hand. When she went to get up, she nearly jumped when she saw Sweeney Todd sitting in the armchair beside her bed. He was sound asleep and looked rather peaceful. Mrs. Lovett sighed with relief when she saw that it was only him. She wondered why on Earth he was in her room, but she pushed that thought aside as she quietly got up and left the room.

Sweeney woke up from, yet, another dreamless slumber. He looked over to discover that Mrs. Lovett's bed was empty. He started to panic until he smelled cooking food from down below.

_Of course,_ He thought to himself, _she's making breakfast._

Sweeney got up and headed out of the room and went down to the Pie Shop. He watched Mrs. Lovett from the doorway as she placed three plates on one of the small tables in her shop. When Mrs. Lovett spotted him, she wordlessly beckoned him to take a seat. When he did so, Mrs. Lovett headed out of the shop to fetch Toby. When she returned with the boy, Toby looked rather surprised and shy when he saw Sweeney Todd sitting at the table.

"Toby, this is Mr. Todd. 'E's th' barber who runs 'is establishment above me shop," Mrs. Lovett said to Toby softly. Toby smiled slightly at Sweeney, whose dark eyes were on him.

"Hello, sir." Sweeney nodded in response, turning his attention to Mrs. Lovett as she led the boy to his seat. The three of them ate in silence; the only sound in the room was the clatter of silverware. Toby looked at Mrs. Lovett in the corner of his eye, noticing the bruise on her forehead.

"Uh, Mrs. Lovett?"

"Wot is it dear?"

"Wot happened to yer head?" He asked quietly. Mrs. Lovett placed her hand on the bump, slightly wincing.

"Yer former master came back last night and 'ad a bit o' a disagreement with me. I sent 'im off, though an' I don't believe he'll be comin' back anytime soon," She answered almost truthfully, leaving out the fact that she was almost raped and Pirelli's death. Toby smiled happily at Mrs. Lovett.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lovett! I've been waitin' for someone to put him in his place!"

"Yes, well, ye don't need t' worry about him, son," Mrs. Lovett muttered. After that, more silence was followed. When everyone finished, Mrs. Lovett handed Toby a list and some money.

"I need ya t' go to th' Butcher down th' street fer me an' give 'im this list. There should be plenty of money fer ye to pay for wot's on tha' list." Toby took the list and the money and headed out of the shop. When he was out of sight, Mrs. Lovett turned and looked at Sweeney, who was also looking at her.

"May I ask why you were in me room, Mr. Todd?"

"I wanted to protect you in case some other perverted thug came knocking on your door," He answered.

"Yes, well, I can take care of meself, y'know, if tha' wosn't apparent enough las' night," Mrs. Lovett shot at him as she walked by him to start to clean up. Sweeney turned and helped her.

"You are my friend, Mrs. Lovett. I do not want any harm to come to you. I don't want you to suffer what me wife had to suffer," Sweeney said to her quietly. Mrs. Lovett paused and looked at Sweeney.

"You're too late," She whispered. Sweeney paused, staring at her.

"What do you mean 'You're too late'?" He demanded. Mrs. Lovett looked away from as she picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink. Sensing Sweeney's presence behind her, she finally broke her silence.

"…th' Beadle did more than jus' take Johanna and me 'usband from me…" Sweeney said nothing; he was too shocked to say anything. So, Mrs. Lovett continued.

"The followin' night since me Albert's death, he paid me a visit. Tha' was when I wos yellin' at 'im for allowing th' death of me 'usband an' jus' leavin' him there for me t' find. I got too close to 'im when I was yellin' and he…took me by surprise…" Mrs. Lovett paused, feeling very dirty. Sweeney placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Nellie, I--"

"Don't call me that," She interrupted, turning quickly to face him, "It brings back too many memories, like Benjamin Barker does for you." Sweeney nodded, understanding. He suddenly pulled Mrs. Lovett into a stiff hug.

"I will make them pay, Mrs. Lovett," He muttered, holding her tightly. Mrs. Lovett said nothing, feeling awkward to be being hugged. Sensing her uneasiness, Sweeney released her. She looked up at the barber and smiled at him.

"Thank ya for yer concern, Mr. T. But, I'll be fine. I 'ave survived fifteen years in this 'Ell, y'know." She turned back to the dishes, "Now, you should go up an' open yer shop. Maybe you'll get your revenge today." Sweeney watched her for a minute.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch." He turned and left the shop, casting Mrs. Lovett a glance before the Shop door closed. In silence, Sweeney walked up to his shop, feeling a feeling he hadn't felt in ages. He took a seat in his shop and stared out the large window, thinking about the woman downstairs. He sat up there all day, occasionally getting up to shave a customer.

When it came to the dinner rush, Sweeney left his shop and watched Mrs. Lovett serve her customers below. He watched this one particular customer, who was eyeing Mrs. Lovett pervertedly. After a while, the man finished and started to head up the stairs to ask Sweeney Todd for a shave.

_Excellent_, Sweeney thought to himself when he led the man into his shop. The man took a seat and Sweeney began to put the lather on the man. The scum began to talk to Sweeney about Mrs. Lovett.

"That lady is very good, y'know, on the eyes. She is a widow, right?" He asked. Sweeney unfolded his razor, biting his tongue. The man, oblivious, continued his chatter.

"I bet she's great to ride, sir. Do you want to--" The man never got to finish his sentence. Blood squirted everywhere as Sweeney Todd roughly slit the man's throat. After that was done, Sweeney quickly closed his curtain on the door and he flipped his sign to "CLOSED". He turned back to the body and looked around the room, laying his eyes on the sailor crate that was next to the door. After opening the crate, he picked up the man and placed him in the crate. Sweeney then closed the crate, glaring at it before he started to clean his shop.

_I may not have been able to protect my Lucy…or Mrs. Lovett as Ben…_ He thought quietly to himself as he cleaned the chair and the floor, _but as Sweeney Todd, no one will ever harm Mrs. Lovett again._

**Yeah, this is where it starts to get interesting, folks. Please review!**

* * *


	6. Midnight Conversations

**Hey, folks! Sorry for the delay. I was having some trouble thinking about what this chapter was going to be about. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett entered Sweeney Todd's Barber Shop late that night after putting Toby to bed. As she entered the shop, Sweeney turned and faced her as she closed the door. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Y'know, you can't make a habit o' killing people who rub you th' wrong way," Mrs. Lovett said, looking at the crate that contained the man that Sweeney killed earlier that day. Sweeney shrugged, walking over to the crate and opening it. He pulled back slightly to the smell and looked at Mrs. Lovett.

"Get the door," He ordered. Mrs. Lovett obeyed, her look still lingering on him. Sweeney picked up the body with some difficulty, seeing he was beefy like a sailor. He glared at the body in disgust, very thankful that he took care of him before the thug had the chance to harm his friend.

"Why did ye kill 'im, anyway?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she helped Sweeney carry the body down the stairs. Sweeney was silent for a moment, deciding whether he should tell her or not. When he looked at Mrs. Lovett, she was giving him her famous "I'll know if you're lying" look.

"He was eating in your shop before he came up for a shave."

"…and?"

"While you were serving food, he was…gandering at you." Mrs. Lovett gave him a look when they reached the bottom of the stairs. She put her end of the body down so she could open up the door to her shop. Sweeney waited patiently until Mrs. Lovett came back and picked up her end again.

"So, ye killed a man because he wos _lookin'_ at me?" She asked, slightly amused.

"He also made comments about riding you right before I killed 'im."

When they got near the entrance of the bake house, Mrs. Lovett went over and opened the door and went down the stairs to open the other door. After a minute, she came back up. With much care, they slowly descended down to the bake house.

"I appreciate your determination to protect me, but isn't killin' people a little much?" Mrs. Lovett asked after she opened up the oven to reveal a wild blaze.

"No," Sweeney answered bluntly, grunting as he picked the body up and hauled it towards the oven. Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrows to his response and chuckled. Sweeney threw the body into the oven and closed the door. Mrs. Lovett stood beside him, not suppressing the slight grin on her face.

"You really 'ave changed, Mr. Todd," She said to him as they headed out of the bake house. Sweeney didn't respond, which didn't surprise Mrs. Lovett. The two of them went into parlor and each had a glass of Gin.

"I don't want to make the same mistakes I made as Ben, Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney muttered after a while.

"Mr. T, if you keep on killing people who _look_ at me, you'll probably be caught! That would be a mistake, y'know," Mrs. Lovett pointed out.

"Ah, Mrs. Lovett…you have always been a practical woman."

"And you, me dear, 'ave always been stubborn. Even as Benjamin! So, please, stop killin' random people. I don't want'cha to be shipped off again, alright?" Mrs. Lovett pleaded. Sweeney was quiet for a moment.

"Alright," He answered.

"Good! And, besides, I told ya before that I can take care of meself. I'm not that delicate lil' thing you knew fifteen years ago," She responded before taking a sip of Gin. Sweeney watched her for a minute as she drank. What she said was true. She had become a lot tougher since he had last seen her.

"Mrs. Lovett, I've been thinking on making some 'modifications' to this place," Sweeney said after a while. Mrs. Lovett looked at him, curious.

"Like wot?" Sweeney shifted in his seat.

"I was thinkin' of making a trap chute from my shop that leads down to your bake house. So, when I kill the Judge and the Beadle, I can send them down the chute to be disposed of." Mrs. Lovett was silent for a minute, thinking this through.

"Good idea. Those two are fat an' it'd pretty difficult to carry them down to th' bake house without bein' squished by their weight," She responded, chuckling at her last sentence. Sweeney smiled slightly, admiring the woman for her sense of humor.

When they finished their drinks, Sweeney headed back to his shop to go to bed. With no surprise, his thoughts kept him awake. However, these weren't his typical thoughts about his Lucy or Johanna. These were thoughts about Mrs. Lovett. He kept on thinking about the scene from the night before when he saw her beating the crap out of Pirelli. What shocked him was that she had tears rolling down her face. He had never seen her cry before, not even back when they were kids. He guessed that Mrs. Lovett was crying because of all those years of pent up emotions finally broke free from her.

Another thing about her that Sweeney kept on thinking about was her kindness. She took him back after fifteen years of not seeing him. Yes, they used to be friends, but he had changed into a completely different person. Sweeney supposed that she had changed, too, but not as much as he had.

It after a half an hour of thinking about Mrs. Lovett that Sweeney paused abruptly, truly realizing what he was thinking about. He hadn't thought about Lucy at all that entire day.

_Stop worrying,_ he said to himself, _a lot has happened to Mrs. Lovett lately. That's why I'm currently thinking about her._ Sweeney relaxed slightly, a bit relieved that his thoughts weren't entirely focused on Lucy. Some nights, thoughts about her would plague him with terrible nightmares when he slept. He needed this distraction from Mrs. Lovett. Besides, another reason he's been thinking about the Pie Maker is because he's concerned about her, nothing more. So, after getting all of his thoughts settled, Sweeney Todd fell asleep, dreaming about revenge, Lucy, and Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

**I am not particularly fond of this chapter, so I give you all permission to bash it to your heart's content!**


	7. Pie Shop Showdown

**Hey. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. On Wednesday, I was cleaning the house for my parents. Yesterday, I was over at my boyfriend's house and we went swimming. Today, well, I just updated this story! Now that that's all out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett stared proudly at the "newly designed" barber's chair in Sweeney's Tonsorial Parlor. It took them a good week to get the job done seeing they could only work on it at night so they wouldn't be noticed. Both of them were exhausted, but were happy that the task was finally complete.

"It looks smashing, doesn't it?" Mrs. Lovett asked Sweeney as they took a seat on his bed. Sweeney nodded, smiling evilly to the thought of killing the Judge and watching his body tumble below.

"Yes…it does," He whispered sinisterly. Mrs. Lovett gave him a look and smirked slightly.

"Ye might 'ave t' work on hiding your feelings 'cause I'm not sure if the Judge would want you to shave 'im if you're lookin' at him like a fresh piece o' meat," She pointed out. Sweeney shrugged, getting up and taking out one of his razors to polish it. Mrs. Lovett sighed and got up.

"Well, I'm off ta bed. See ya in the mornin'."

"Alright," Sweeney muttered, watching Mrs. Lovett leave. When she was gone, Sweeney took a seat in his new chair. It felt rather comfortable. Sweeney Todd smiled slightly, loving how deceptive the chair is. Of course, it would only put to good use when the Judge and the Beadle show up. With a satisfied sigh, Sweeney put his shiny razor away and went to bed.

* * *

The next day was hectic for Mrs. Lovett when it came down to her business. Twice the customers showed up than normal and it was getting rather difficult for her and Toby to manage them all, especially a certain man who was vulgar and rude to Mrs. Lovett.

"Hurry it up, will ya? I came here to eat!" The man by the name of Adam Smith yelled. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him politely although her teeth were clenched.

"There is only two o' us, sir. So be patient for a minute while I get th' next batch o' pies," She said as cheerfully as she could, her voice was strained. The man gave her a toothy smile, although there weren't many teeth in his mouth to call it toothy. Mrs. Lovett turned away from him in disgust and went to fetch more pies. Smith laughed and turned his attention on Toby.

"Boy! I want some Ale!" He barked. Toby scurried over and poured him some. When Toby went to go to another table, Smith tripped him, causing Toby to spill the remaining cups of Ale that he had. Everyone laughed at the poor boy. Hearing the ruckus, Mrs. Lovett hurried out with her fresh pies to see Toby lying on his rump, looking miserable with Ale all over him.

"Be more careful, you fool!" Smith yelled, laughing hysterically. Mrs. Lovett's eyes narrowed dangerously as she marched over to where Smith was sitting.

"If yer not goin' to act yer age, sir, then I suggest you leave." Smith looked at Mrs. Lovett smiling at her in a sleazy sort of way.

"You want me to act my age?"

"Get out of here," Mrs. Lovett growled. The man's smile widened dangerously. Suddenly, the man shoved Mrs. Lovett up against a wall, causing her to drop all of her pies. The other customers gasped as he put his arm against her neck.

"A man of my age wants to get laid by a woman like you, my pet." Mrs. Lovett glared angrily at the man, causing him to put more pressure on her neck. Toby ran over and tried to pull the man off of Mrs. Lovett, but Smith flung the boy off of him with his hand. No one else tried to intervene. The man smiled and looked back at Mrs. Lovett.

"It looks like they want a show," He sneered, reaching to mockingly stroke Mrs. Lovett's cheek. In retaliation, Mrs. Lovett spit in Smith's face. The man backed off in shock, angrily wiping the spit from his mouth.

"You wench!" He yelled, raising his hand. Mrs. Lovett got ready to defend herself, but didn't need to because the man found himself being flung up against the wall by a very pissed off Sweeney Todd. The barber had his favorite razor up against the man's beefy neck.

"Unless you want to be the filling of my landlady's pies, I suggest you leave," Sweeney growled. He let the man go and watched him scurry off down the street. Everyone, including Mrs. Lovett and Toby, stared at Sweeney in complete shock. Sweeney turned his attention to Mrs. Lovett.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," She mumbled, still shell shocked. Sweeney looked at Toby.

"And you?"

"I'm fine, sir…" Toby muttered. Satisfied with the answers he got, Sweeney turned and went back into his shop.

* * *

After Mrs. Lovett closed up shop, she headed up to visit with Sweeney Todd. To no surprise, she found Sweeney staring out the large window in his shop. He was fiddling with one of his razors when Mrs. Lovett closed the door loudly. Sweeney turned and looked at her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Lovett." Mrs. Lovett placed her hands on her hips.

"Are ye _nuts_?" She exclaimed. Sweeney stared at her.

"What is this about?" He asked.

"Gee, I don' know…maybe th' fact that ye _held a __**razor**__ to someone's __**throat **_earlier this evening," She answered sarcastically.

"The man was being violent and unruly, Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney stated casually. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened wildly.

"Mr. Todd, ye can't be drawin' **bad** attention towards yeself!"

"Mrs. Lovett, what I did wasn't bad. I was defending you and the boy. I didn't hurt the man, I only threatened him."

"Well, wot if he wos friends with th' Beadle? He could 'ave ya shipped off again!" Mrs. Lovett took a breath to calm herself slightly, "Look, I appreciate that you were defendin' me and th' boy, but ye need to be more careful in the future." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright?"

"Alright, Mrs. Lovett, I'll be more careful if it pleases you," Sweeney answered calmly. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him.

"Good. Now, would ye like to join me an' Toby fer dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," Sweeney muttered. Mrs. Lovett chuckled.

"Alright, I'll bring yer food up after th' boy and I eat." Before Sweeney could say anything, Mrs. Lovett left his shop. The barber shook his head slightly as he took a seat in his barber's chair. Mrs. Lovett seemed as stubborn as he was at times. With a sigh, Sweeney looked out the large window in his shop to continue his brooding.

* * *

**My future chapters should be more action packed...I hope. Won't know until I do it! Anyway, please review.**


	8. Whispers in the Dark

**I like this chapter! It was inspired by the song, _Whispers in the Dark_ by Skillet. Enjoy!**

* * *

Adam Smith had gotten himself thrown out of, yet, another Pub. He always got rowdy when he got drunk, thus causing problems for himself. Annoyed, Smith started to head home. After a few minutes of walking, he had the strangest feeling that he was being followed.

"Hello?" He asked, looking around. Seeing no one in sight, he shrugged it off and continued to walk. His mind was probably playing tricks on him, seeing he was slightly drunk. So, Smith walked on, silently cursing to himself about why his house had to be on the other side of London. Smith stopped again when he heard something behind him. He turned and looked around.

"Is anyone there?" He asked cautiously. No one answered him and not the slightest hint of life showed itself. Smith shook his head and continued his journey home. The more he walked, the more uneasy he felt. He knew that someone or something was following him. Smith stopped suddenly, twirling around to attempt to see his stalker. What he saw sent chills down his spine. A dark figure of a man stood ten feet away from him, covered almost completely by the shadows. What Smith could make out was that the man had a white streak in his black hair. Also, he held something shiny in his right hand.

"Wh-what do you want?" Smith asked, his voice weak. Sweeney Todd stepped out of the shadows, wearing a sinister grin.

"Your blood." Adam Smith took a few steps backward, realizing that it was the barber from Fleet Street. Sweeney took a step closer, revealing the shiny razor in his hand. Smith's eyes widened in terror.

"S-sir, I-I'm sorry for the harassment earlier today! I…I was drunk and I--"

"Excuses," Sweeney spat. Smith turned and began to run for his dear life. He could hear the deranged barber behind him, darkly chuckling as he pursued him. Smith kept on running until he saw that where he was heading was a dead end. He turned around to see Sweeney Todd standing at the entrance of the alley he had ran into. Slowly, the barber approached his prey.

"Please tell me why you're doing this!" Smith demanded his voice cracking.

"You know very well why I'm here," Sweeney muttered, allowing the moonlight to reflect off of his blade. Smith backed into a cold, brick wall.

"I was drunk! I meant no harm," He whimpered as Sweeney closed the distance between them.

"You threatened to hurt my landlady, sir. I do not tolerate womanizing scum like you."

"Oh, come, now! I was only acting that way to put that woman in her place! I didn't mean anything by it!" Sweeney's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, but you did…" He whispered, raising his razor high up in the air. Smith attempted to run, but Sweeney graciously punched him in the stomach. Then, the barber brutally stabbed Smith in the back of his neck with his razor. He stabbed every inch of Smith he could reach until the man was dead. Calmly, Sweeney wiped his razor off and placed it back into his holster. He then picked up the corpse and he carried off to properly dispose of it.

* * *

Three hours later, Sweeney finally returned to his shop. He quickly changed out of his bloodied clothing and cleaned himself up. He then quietly headed down to the bake house and burned the clothing that he wore during the killing. Silently, he headed out of the bake house. He was going to go back to his shop when he paused and looked into the parlor. After a minute, Sweeney headed into the parlor to see Mrs. Lovett sound asleep on her arm chair. She had a book on her lap, indicating that she probably fell asleep while she was reading it.

Carefully, Sweeney placed the book on the mantle and he gently picked Mrs. Lovett up. As quietly as he could, he carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her down in her bed. After he put a blanket over her, he took a seat on the arm chair and watched her as she slept. She wore an expressionless look on her face, making her dreams unknown to the barber who watched her. Even as she slept, she looked exhausted, which made Sweeney Todd pity her. Without realizing or caring, Sweeney gently stroked her face as she slept.

"You'll never be alone," He whispered softly, "When darkness falls, I'll light the night with stars." After a minute, Sweeney leaned in and kissed Mrs. Lovett on the forehead. He then got up and silently left her alone. When Sweeney was up in his shop, he thought about his actions and was surprised that he actually kissed Mrs. Lovett. He was more surprised that he wasn't mad at himself for doing it. He kept on thinking that he was betraying Lucy, but Lucy is dead. Besides, she would want him to move on. Sweeney smiled to himself. Yes, he will still avenge Lucy, but he would dedicate his life to protect the woman who was bringing him to life again. If that meant killing every single pious pig in London, then so be it.

Sweeney got out of his chair and put his razor away. He then stared out the large window of his room, now wanting the Beadle's blood more than ever, even more than the Judge's blood. The Beadle took away Mrs. Lovett's reason for living and he violated her as the Judge did to Lucy. Sweeney narrowed his eyes as he headed for bed. Sweeney move the blanket out of the way, his mind deep in thought. Lying down, he pulled his blanked over himself.

_I will get them back even as they gloat. In the mean time, I'll practice on less honorable throats_, He thought darkly as he closed his eyes. He slowly fell asleep to his thoughts of his newly-found dedication and revenge.

* * *

**This is where the "Horror" comes in. Please review! :)**


	9. Judge Goes ByeBye

**The end is near...Just kidding! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Judge finally came to Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor. It was two months after Sweeney had returned to London. Sweeney was staring out his window like he normally did when the great Judge Turpin entered the room. Sweeney turned and acted casual, walking over and taking the slime ball's coat from him. The Judge sat down in the barber's chair, relaxing himself.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" Sweeney asked him, trying to suppress the growl in his voice.

"I'd like a shave, sir." Sweeney grinned as he began to sharpen his razor. He took his time to make sure that the razor was as sharp as it could possibly be.

"Hurry it up," the Judge barked. Sweeney glared at the back of his head as he grabbed the lather from his desk. He began to put the lather on the Judge, thinking about what will become of this slime in the next few minutes. When the lather was on, Sweeney put the jar of lather away and he unfolded his razor.

"How's Johanna?" Sweeney asked calmly. The Judge froze slightly, not being able to move seeing Sweeney Todd had his razor up against his neck.

"What do you know about my ward, barber?" Turpin snarled, although there was a hint of fear in his voice. Sweeney Todd chuckled darkly.

"I know a lot about her, _Turpin_, seeing she is my daughter…" Sweeney pressed the blade into the Judge's neck, causing a small cut. He very slowly made the cut wider, covering the Judge's mouth so he couldn't scream.

"Did you honestly think that you could get rid of me just by shipping me off to Australia?" He asked softly as he felt the Judge shaking beneath his hand. Sweeney continued to slowly slit the man's throat, calmly smiling as he watched the blood drip from the ever-growing wound.

"Were you too much of a coward to sentence me to death, sir? Like you were too much of a coward to take responsibility for the death of Lucy Barker, _my wife_?" He snarled darkly, halfway done with his task. 

The Judge was growing weaker by the second. He was too weak and was in too much pain to speak, not that he could, that seeing Sweeney was covering his mouth with his hand.

"The man I formally was is dead, thanks to you," He whispered, "But out of the ashes of Benjamin Barker, _I_ was born." The Judge began to falter, and Sweeney could sense it.

"I am Sweeney Todd and I will rid London of filth such as yourself," He muttered, "See you in Hell." Sweeney quickly finished slicing the Judge's throat, killing him. Because of how slow he had slit him, he did not get blood squirted all over him. After he cleaned off his razor, Sweeney stepped on the foot pedal and sent the Judge down below.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett paused when she saw the Judge's body on the cold cement floor of her bake house. She smiled slightly as she approached him. Mrs. Lovett took the body by the arms and dragged him towards the oven. With a lot of effort, she threw him into the inferno and watched him burn with satisfaction.

"One done, one more t' go," She muttered to herself. She stayed down there and waited patiently for the body to fully burn, which took two hours tops. When she was satisfied, she turned off the oven and headed up to her parlor. She paused when she saw Sweeney Todd in her parlor waiting for her.

"I sent the boy to bed an hour ago," the barber said as he moved over on the couch so she could sit beside him. Mrs. Lovett took a seat beside him, noticing the glass of Gin in front of her on the table. Smiling slightly, she picked it up and took a sip.

"How do ye feel?" She asked him.

"Lighter," He answered, "But, there's still the Beadle." Mrs. Lovett smiled at him as she took another sip of Gin, allowing the liquid to burn her throat.

"Ah, well, 'e's not as important as th' Judge." Sweeney stared at her like she was mad.

"Yes, he is. How can you say he isn't?" He snapped, taking Mrs. Lovett by surprise.

"Well, he wasn't responsible for wot th' Judge did t' Lucy," She muttered.

"He's responsible for your husband's death, Mrs. Lovett. He violated you to rub that fact in. So, he's just as important," Sweeney stated coolly. Mrs. Lovett stared at him for a moment and then just shrugged it off and continued her drink.

"Alright, then. I'm sure th' Beadle will pop in to try to question the whereabouts of the Judge soon. So, you'll 'ave him in yer clutches soon enough." Sweeney nodded slightly, taking a sip of his Gin.

"Mrs. Lovett, I will not be killing the Beadle for myself, you know. I'll be killing him for you," He said softly, looking at Mrs. Lovett as he spoke. She looked over at him, looking a bit shocked.

"Ye don't 'ave t' do that, Mr. Todd. I don't want you t' risk yer freedom for me."

"I want to avenge you and your Albert. You both are my friends and I do not take kindly to people hurting my friends. Besides, I'll be careful," He reassured. Mrs. Lovett smiled slightly as she took her final sip of Gin.

In a few minutes time, the two of them bid each other good night and headed to their designated spots. Sweeney passed up in his shop, thinking about Mrs. Lovett more than ever. He was going to be her protector. He was going to be the one who'd guide her. Sweeney smiled slightly, thinking about the Beadle bleeding under his blade. He will soon have his meat and his full revenge. Mrs. Lovett would soon be free of the Beadle and Sweeney Todd will kill any other man who threatened her safety. He would be the one who would her bring her back to life.

* * *

**Slow and painful deaths are fun for our favorite barber! Please review!**


	10. A Life and a Lie

**Hey, folks! Thanks for all of the awsome reviews! As promised, here's chapter 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take long for people to notice the disappearance of the great Judge Turpin. Honestly, no one really cared except for two people. The Beadle, obviously, and the young ward that lived with Turpin. Sweeney Todd was expecting the Beadle to come poking about, but it wasn't him who paid the first visit to his shop regarding the mysterious disappearance of Judge Turpin.

Sweeney was just cleaning off his razor when he heard the shop's bell jingle merrily. He turned around and froze on the spot when he saw who his visitor was. Johanna shyly stepped forward, smiling kindly at the baffled barber.

"Hello, my name is Johanna Barker and I'm here on my own private investigation," She said politely. Sweeney regained his composure and offered Johanna a seat.

"What are you investigating, my dear?"

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but my guardian has gone missing. He's Judge Turpin and he was last known to go here for a shave. I was wondering if he told you where he was going when he left," Johanna said softly, looking around the room. Sweeney smiled sadly at her.

"Unfortunately, he didn't tell me where he was going. I do know, though, that he was in a rush," He said smoothly, telling the perfect lie. Johanna smiled and got up.

"Thank you, sir, for your time. I'll be going now." The young woman turned and left Sweeney alone. The barber stared at the door for the longest time in awe.

_She looks so much like her mother_, He thought to himself. After a minute, Sweeney resumed his razor cleaning, waiting impatiently for the glorious Beadle to darken his door.

A couple of hours had passed and Sweeney did not have the Beadle's visit at all. It was beginning to infuriate the man. Seeing that it was dinner rush for Mrs. Lovett below, Sweeney walked out of his shop and watched Mrs. Lovett serve her customers from the landing above. The barber eyed this one man who was flirting with Mrs. Lovett, who didn't look amused. Sweeney scowled, disappearing back into his shop. He really hoped that the man would come up for a nice shave. After a minute, Sweeney headed out and, to his delight, the man was starting to come up the stairs.

"Good evening, sir. Come for a shave?" Sweeney asked as he led the man to his death. He made the job quick and hastily placed the corpse in the sailor's crate. He'd have to wait until Mrs. Lovett and the boy were asleep before he could send it down the chute to be cremated. So, he cleaned up the blood and placed his dirty shirt in the crate with his latest victim.

* * *

It was late at night when Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett had their traditional glass of Gin together before they went to bed. They talked about how their day was and other normal things like that. Sweeney didn't mention Johanna to Mrs. Lovett, nor did he mention the man that he killed. A long silence followed them for a few minutes before Mrs. Lovett spoke up.

Mr. Todd, I've heard rumors in th' market place of men disappearin'," She said quietly, looking at Sweeney dead in the eyes. Sweeney took a casual sip of Gin.

"Oh? How many?" He asked her.

"Five o' them…an' all of them were customers of me shop," Mrs. Lovett muttered, not taking her gaze off of them. Sweeney acted like he didn't know what she was getting at.

"Mrs. Lovett, your Pie Shop is very popular."

"One o' them wos Adam Smith, Mr. Todd. 'E was th' one tha' ye threatened in front of all of me customers the other week," She said sternly. Sweeney gave her a look.

"Judging by how that man was acting, my dear, it was obvious that he had a lot of enemies." Mrs. Lovett sighed, placing her empty glass down. She gave Sweeney a very stern look.

"'Ave you been killin' people?" She asked him. Sweeney took his final sip of his Gin.

"I have killed Judge Turpin. The Beadle will be my next victim. There's no one else," He said calmly. His lie fooled Mrs. Lovett because she sighed with relief.

"Alright, then. Tha's wot I want t' hear. I'm off t' bed, Mr. T. Good night."

"Good night," He muttered as he watched her ascend to her second floor apartment.

He slowly headed back to his shop. He sat in his chair and waited two hours before he was to dispose of the corpse in his sailor's crate. Carefully, he placed the body and his bloody clothing in the chair. He stepped on the foot pedal and watched the evidence fall below. He silently made his was down to the bake house and turned on the large oven. With ease, he picked up the body and his bloody shirt and he threw them into the oven. After waiting another two hours, Sweeney Todd turned off the oven and quietly headed back up to his shop.

Sweeney lied in bed, his mind fully awake. He hated that he had to lie to Mrs. Lovett, but it was for her own good. Besides, if he was careful enough, she would never find out. Sweeney tried to sleep, but he couldn't right away. His daughter was on his mind and he worried about her seeing he killed her guardian. He pushed this aside, though, telling himself that Johanna was better off without the Judge. All that was left on his mind was the Beadle.

"How should I kill him?" Sweeney asked himself. He was definitely going to make his death much more painful than the Judge's death. Sweeney wanted him to suffer dearly. Perhaps he wouldn't slit his throat. Maybe he should stab him all over like he did to that Smith scum. He'd finish him off by slitting his throat, it'd be perfect justice. Thoughts about killing the Beadle helped Sweeney get tired. Satisfied with his plan to kill the Beadle, Sweeney fell to sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't the best. I'm not very fond of it to be honest. Oh, well! Review please!**


	11. Awkward Much?

**My sincere apologies for the delay! I let someone borrow my laptop and they used it for almost all of the day. But, I prevail! It's 11:30 PM! BWAHAHAHA!!**

* * *

Two more weeks have passed and the Beadle has not shown up at Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor. This was deeply pissing the demon barber off. He wanted his blood and because of his bloodlust, he was killing more men who dared to look at the baker who lived below. He wouldn't always kill them in his shop. Sometimes, he'd go out at night and hunt them down. Sweeney did this to cover his tracks in a way. He also did it so Mrs. Lovett wouldn't get suspicious.

Sweeney paced angrily in his shop, quickly turning when he heard the bell above his door. He relaxed when he saw that it was Mrs. Lovett with his dinner.

"'Evenin', Mr. T," She said to him as she handed him his food.

"Good evening, my dear. How were the customers today?" He asked politely. Mrs. Lovett looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"'My dear'?" Sweeney quickly looked away from her briefly, silently kicking himself.

"It's a pet name…" He mumbled. Mrs. Lovett, whose eyes were still on him, chuckled slightly.

"It's alright, love. Its jus' tha' ye rarely use 'pet names'," She pointed out. Regaining his composure, Sweeney grunted and started to eat his meal. Chuckling some more, Mrs. Lovett turned and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sweeney asked quickly, almost in a demanding sort of way. Mrs. Lovett gave him a puzzled look.

"I was goin' back down to me shop…unless ye want me t' stay 'ere?" She asked slowly. Embarrassed by his actions, Sweeney nodded timidly and turned back to his food. Smiling slightly, Mrs. Lovett pulled up a chair and sat beside the barber.

"How were the customers?" He asked after an awkward silence.

"Rowdy, as usual. You?"

"None were the Beadle," Sweeney growled as he took a large chunk out of his meal as if he was a lion eating a freshly killed antelope.

"Ah, dear, soon will come. Th' man will need a shave eventually," She reasoned. Sweeney glanced at her, getting lost in those beautiful brown eyes. Sweeney had noticed that he seemed more and more attracted towards his friend than ever before, so attracted that it is hard for him to restrain himself from kissing the bloody woman where she stood.

"…'ello? Ye in there?" Mrs. Lovett waved her hand in front of Sweeney's face, quickly snapping him out of his thoughts. The man cleared his throat, trying his best to keep a blank look on his face.

"Sorry, was lost in thought."

"Really? I couldn' tell," Mrs. Lovett replied sarcastically. She could've sworn that she saw Sweeney's face turn a light shade of pink for a brief second.

"I can't get that slime off me mind," The barber said as steadily as he could. Sweeney really wanted to say that he couldn't get _her_off of his mind. Mrs. Lovett smiled kindly at him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't distress yerself, Mr. Todd. You jus' need some patience, that's all," She said softly, making Sweeney want to kiss her right then and there. Instead, he quickly finished his food and handed her the tray, smiling politely at her.

"I'll try and take your advice, Mrs. Lovett."

"Good. Now, I'll see ya fer Gin later. See ya then." With that said, Mrs. Lovett left the flustered barber alone in his shop. Cursing, Sweeney stared out the large window of his shop. He couldn't deny it any longer. He was in love with Mrs. Lovett. It wasn't a bad thing, he supposed, but it was getting steadily harder to talk to the woman without having the strong urge to kiss her. He knew that she probably didn't feel the same for him. He grinned slightly.

_Well…not__** yet**__, at least…_

* * *

It was very late at night when Sweeney Todd sent his victim of the day down the chute to the bake house below. As quietly as he could, he headed down to the bake house. When he got there, he shoved the body into the oven and he watched it burn with satisfaction. The man he had killed had grabbed at Mrs. Lovett's butt while she was walking past his table. After getting a sound slap across the face, the man headed up to the barber shop to have his neck roughly slit by Sweeney Todd.

_Nasty slime…_Sweeney thought to himself when he thought back on that incident. When the body was nothing recognizable, Sweeney turned off the oven and headed back to his shop. He sat down in his chair and took out his razor to clean it thoroughly. Sweeney was thinking about how he was going to win over Mrs. Lovett. Flowers would be too mushy, so he scratched that idea. Jewelry? Out of the question. Mrs. Lovett never cared for it. Suddenly, Sweeney was hit by a brilliant idea. He'd cook breakfast.

"Brilliant!" He whispered as he got out of his chair to put his friend away. It wasn't much, but it was a start. He knew it would be hard to win over the baker's love seeing she's dead on the inside like he was. The barber smiled to himself as he got undressed. If he could be alive again, then so could she. Happy with his brilliant plan, Sweeney went to bed and slept rather well throughout the night.

The next morning, Sweeney Todd got up bright and early. He quickly got dressed, putting on his finest colognes. He almost merrily headed down to the Pie Shop. Satisfied that no one was in the kitchen, Sweeney quietly headed to the second story apartment where Mrs. Lovett and Toby slept. When he saw that both Mrs. Lovett and the boy were sound asleep, Sweeney headed back to the kitchen. He was full of so much confidence until he looked around. In horror, he realized something that he didn't realize the night before. He had no idea how to cook. Sweeney glared at the kitchen and cursed at himself for his stupidity.

_Bugger…_

**If I could have my summery for this story show more than two genres, this would be where the humor comes in! Please review!**

* * *


	12. Bacon, Eggs and a Side Plate of Beadle

**Wow. For once, my laptop ISN'T being hogged by my mother! (I soooo can't wait to move out after college!) Sory for the random outburst. Enjoy chap. 12!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett awoke from, yet, another dreamless sleep. She was perfectly fine about not dreaming because most of her dreams brought back painful memories for her. Sitting up in bed, Mrs. Lovett smelled the air.

_Is somethin' burnin'?_ She thought to herself when she smelled smoke. Mrs. Lovett quickly got up out of bed and ran out of her room. After waking Toby, she examined the second floor apartment. Seeing that the smoky smell wasn't from up there, Mrs. Lovett determined that it must be coming from the Pie Shop. As she and the boy headed down the stairs, they heard the sound of crashing pots and pans.

"BLEEDIN' CHRIST!" Came a yell from the shop. Mrs. Lovett and Toby glanced at each other and ran into the Pie Shop to see a very pissed off Sweeney Todd staring at mess he accidently made in the kitchen part of the shop. Whatever was "cooking" in the oven was the source of the smoke. Quickly, Mrs. Lovett opened the oven with one hand and pulled the disaster out with her other, mitted hand. Toby looked at the blackened mass that Mrs. Lovett pulled out of the oven with his mouth gaping open. Sweeney grumbled to himself as he started to pick up the pans he accidently knocked over.

"Mr. Todd, what is this?" Mrs. Lovett asked him, pointing at the black mass that was smoking like mad. Sweeney glared daggers at it.

"It was suppose to be breakfast," He grumbled. Toby chuckled slightly, but stopped quickly when Sweeney turned his glare on him. Mrs. Lovett smiled at the disgruntled barber.

"Well, this wos very nice of ya t' make breakfast for us, Mr. Todd. Unfortunately, I don't think this is edible, anymore, dear." As she said this, Mrs. Lovett poked at the mass with a fork, causing more smoke to arise from it.

"It's alright, though! You two, go get cleaned up. I'll get breakfast started." Sweeney grumpily stormed off into the parlor and Toby reluctantly followed him. Smiling, Mrs. Lovett merrily got to work.

_Men…_

* * *

Another man left Sweeney Todd with a delectably shaven face. Sweeney was not in a good mood. He would be closing in an hour and the Beadle still didn't show up. It was driving him mad. That wasn't the only thing that pissed off the barber. His "wonderfully brilliant" breakfast plan failed miserably. The best he did for Mrs. Lovett was probably making her laugh hysterically when he wasn't around. Cursing, Sweeney walked out of his shop and watched the eating crowd below, hoping to spot another perverted slime so he could take out his anger on him. It took him a moment to notice Mrs. Lovett looking up at him, giving him a curious look. Inwardly cursing, Sweeney quickly retreated back into his shop. Pacing, Sweeney calmed down his nerves slightly. He finally took a seat in his barber's chair. After a minute, he heard the door bell jingle. Getting up, Sweeney faced the man who entered and froze. It was him, the Beadle.

"Good day, sir. I was wonderin' if you could give me a good shave. I've heard you're the best in London."

"Of course, have a seat."

Sweeney took off the Beadle's coat and escorted him to the barber's chair. The Beadle shifted comfortably in the chair, unaware that Sweeney Todd was closing his shades, locking his door, and flipping his "OPEN" sign to "CLOSED". Sweeney walked back over to the Beadle and he roughly pulled him out of the barber's chair and flung him to the floor. While the Beadle was stunned, Sweeney grabbed the boiling tea pot in the corner of his room and he angrily flipped the Beadle onto his back, holding him down firmly with his foot.

"Filth," Sweeney spat, glaring at the frightened man with disgust, "Complete filth."

"Wh-what's the meaning of this?" The Beadle squeaked. Sweeney brutally brought his foot up and slammed it into the Beadle's chest. The demon barber smiled maniacally when he heard some bones crack. The Beadle yelped like the dog he was, staring at Sweeney with pure terror in his eyes.

"Oh? You don't remember me, do you? Funny, the Judge didn't recognize me, either," Sweeney muttered darkly. The Beadle's already wide eyes widened even more.

"B-Benjamin Barker?!"

"Correct," Sweeney Todd snarled. He began to pour the boiling water onto the Beadle, quickly bending down to cover the slime's mouth so he couldn't scream. He didn't pour all of the water on him because it would kill him far too quickly for Sweeney's satisfaction.

"I _was_ Benjamin Barker…but not anymore. I am Sweeney Todd now and I have made it my mission to rid London of filth such as yourself and the great Judge Turpin." Sweeney poured more of the boiling liquid on the man, relishing the look of agony on his face.

"The Judge violated my wife and drove her to killing herself. You are probably wondering what your crime is, aren't you?" The Beadle weakly nodded, in fear that if he didn't, Sweeney Todd would cause him more agony. Sweeney smiled politely at the Beadle, which sent chills down the Beadle's crime.

"You, my friend, caused the death of my dear neighbor, Albert Lovett. Then, you brutally raped his wife when she was at her most vulnerable moment." Sweeney got his face close to the Beadle's, glaring daggers into the slime's frightened eyes, "You disgust me."

Raising the pot, Sweeney began to beat the Beadle with it over and over again. He kept on beating him for ten minutes before he finally dropped the pot and pulled out his razor. As slowly as he could, Sweeney slit the Beadle's throat. Breathing heavily, Sweeney picked up the Beadle and placed him into the barber's chair. He then stepped on the pedal and watched the Beadle fall below. Sweeney grabbed the Beadle's coat and threw it into the chute before the trap door closed completely. Calmly, Sweeney cleaned up the mess he had made and opened his shop back up for the remaining forty-five minutes before closing time.

Mrs. Lovett opened up the bake house door. She was going to shut off the oven when she spotted the Beadle's brutally mutilated corpse. Without saying anything, Mrs. Lovett dragged the body towards the oven and managed to shove it inside. After closing the door, Mrs. Lovett leaned up against the meat grinder, letting out a sigh of relief.

_It's finally over with…_

* * *

**Now that the Beadle's dead, who can guess what will happen next? Please review!**


	13. Realization

**Thank you all for the reviews and ideas! Enjoy chp. 13!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd felt better than he had in years now that both Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford were rotting in Hell. He noticed, however, that Mrs. Lovett still seemed dead on the inside. Even though the boy Toby lightened her heart and that the business was booming, she was still far from being alive again. Sweeney was determined to change that. Late at night, Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd were having their traditional glass of Gin together in Mrs. Lovett's parlor.

"Tomorrow is Sunday," Sweeney casually pointed out after he took a sip of Gin.

"That, it is, Mr. Todd."

"I've got the day off tomorrow," He continued. Mrs. Lovett glanced at him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"I know tha'. So do I," She stated before she took another sip of Gin.

"Let's go on a date." Mrs. Lovett almost choked on the Gin upon hearing this. When she swallowed it down, she stared at Sweeney with disbelief in her eyes.

"A date?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yes, my dear, a date. Surely you've gone on a date before?" Mrs. Lovett gave him a look.

"Well, of course, you dope. But, tha' wos a long time ago and it was with Albert. Why do ye want to go out on a date?" She asked him curiously. Sweeney shrugged slightly.

"We need to get out of this place for a bit. Besides, it will be a way to celebrate that the Judge and the Beadle are no more," He answered simply. Mrs. Lovett fell for it, unaware of why Sweeney Todd _really_ wanted to go out on a date with her.

"Alright, that sounds like a good reason. I'm sure Toby will be thrilled tha' 'e'll 'ave th' place to 'imself." Sweeney smiled at her as he took his final sip of Gin.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"I dunno…perhaps we can go on a picnic at the park?" Mrs. Lovett suggested.

"That would be smashing, my dear," Sweeney said softly, causing Mrs. Lovett to give him a confused look. Stiffening up again, Sweeney stood up, "Y'know…because it would be private."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Mr. T. Good night." Mrs. Lovett turned and headed up to her room. Smiling slightly, Sweeney turned and left for his shop.

_This, indeed, will be smashing…_

* * *

Mrs. Lovett woke up earlier than normal to make a big breakfast for herself and the other two residents of her establishment. She was in a good mood, looking forward to getting away from the shop for a day. While she was cooking, she kept on thinking about Mr. Todd's peculiar behavior. He had been acting somewhat strange lately, or around her, anyway. Mrs. Lovett pushed this aside, though, figuring that he was happy because the Judge and the Beadle were gone for good. Mrs. Lovett noticed something odd, though, about the difference between the Judge's death and the Beadle's death. It seemed that Sweeney made the Beadle's death more painful than the Judge's death. She had no idea why he would do that. All of her thought were lost, though when Toby entered the shop when she was about done with breakfast.

"Ooh, bacon eggs and toast!" The boy exclaimed, bring a smile to Mrs. Lovett's face.

"'ave a seat, Toby. I'll go an' fetch Mr. Todd upstairs."

"Wot's the occasion, mum?" Toby asked. Mrs. Lovett turned slightly to look at the boy who was looking back at her curiously.

"Well, Mr. Todd and I are goin' out on a date for the day, y'know, t' get away from th' shop an' all." Toby snorted slightly, smiling knowingly. Mrs. Lovett stared at him.

"Wot?"

"Whose idea was it for th' date?" Toby asked her innocently.

"It wos Mr. Todd's idea," Mrs. Lovett answered slowly. Toby's smile widened.

"Knew it," He muttered.

"Knew wot?" She demanded. Toby grinned slightly.

"'E likes you, mum. 'E really does." Mrs. Lovett laughed.

"Nonsense! Mr. Todd? Liking _me_? Bollocks!"

"Don't deny it, mum! I've seen th' way he looks at you. I know tha' he wants to shag ya!" Toby said loudly, earning a stern and shocked look from Mrs. Lovett.

"Toby, where did ye learn tha' term?! Never say it again! Anyway, Mr. Todd does not like me, so drop it," She ordered. Toby continued to smile.

"Whatever ye say, mum," He mumbled. Quickly, Mrs. Lovett left the shop and headed up to wake Mr. Todd. She paused when she opened the door, shocked by what she saw. Sweeney Todd was wearing an outfit that Mrs. Lovett hadn't seen him wear in years. He had his back to her while he was putting on cologne, which smelled exquisite. He finally turned and it almost looked like he jumped when he saw her at the door, gaping at him.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lovett," he said calmly. Mrs. Lovett smiled slightly, beginning to rethink what Toby was suggesting to her. Sweeney had his normally messy hair combed rather nicely. The outfit he wore was something he used to wear all the time as Ben when he and Lucy would go out on romantic dates.

"Good morning, Mr. Todd. Breakfast is ready," She said to him casually. He did look rather uncomfortable, she noticed. Something she recognized from the past. It was Mrs. Lovett, or more appropriately, Nellie who had set Benjamin Barker up on a date with Lucy back when they were teenagers. Sweeney Todd looked as nervous as Benjamin Barker did on his first date with Lucy. Smiling a bit more, Mrs. Lovett started to leave, hearing Sweeney follow from behind.

_Well,_ she thought to herself, _we'll see if wot Toby says is true sooner or later…_ Smiling even more, Mrs. Lovett entered the shop and watched the look on Toby's face go from bored to amusement when he saw Sweeney Todd enter. Toby then looked at Mrs. Lovett with raised eyebrows. Mrs. Lovett smirked at him and gave him a quick wink as she sat down. This was, indeed, going to be one interesting date that neither Sweeney Todd or Mrs. Lovett would _never_ forget.

* * *

**Heh heh heh heh...I'm going to have some FUN! Review please!**


	14. The 1st Date

**I'm glad you all liked my previous chapter LOL! Hopefully, you'll like this one even better!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was getting dressed in her bedroom for her "date" with the peculiar barber who lived above her establishment. Thinking about what Toby had pointed out to her about Sweeney Todd; Mrs. Lovett decided to wear something that was far from common to see if what Toby was implying had the slightest chance of being true. When fully dressed, Mrs. Lovett looked herself over in the mirror. She wore a beautiful spring dress that was a warm blue color. It really pushed out her bust and it showed off her curves very well. Smiling with satisfaction, Mrs. Lovett turned her attention to her face and gasped.

_Bleedin' Christ!_ She thought to herself when she saw the deep shadows under her eyes. She knew she had shadows, but she never noticed how much they made her look like the living dead. She sighed, knowing that there was no way to fix her eye problem. However, she knew that a bit of makeup and lipstick, she could pull off not looking so dead and actually presentable. So, Mrs. Lovett got to work by putting on some blush to give her skin more "lively" tone. After she was satisfied with her blush, Mrs. Lovett turned her attention to her lips. After picking out the color she wanted, Mrs. Lovett put the lipstick on, satisfied with the results. She then took all of the pins out of her wild locks and allowed her hair to cascade down her shoulders. She smiled mischiefly at herself in the mirror.

_This 'ill do._

Sweeney Todd and Toby were sitting together in the parlor as they waited for Mrs. Lovett to come down. With the picnic basket already packed, there was nothing more to do than wait. Sweeney hated waiting, especially now. He noticed Toby eyeing him with a smirk on his face. Turning fully to face the boy, Toby's grin went to a casual blank expression. Narrowing his eyes, Sweeney looked away at the wall. When the sound of Mrs. Lovett descending from her second floor apartment was heard, Sweeney quickly got up and faced the entrance from where Mrs. Lovett would pop up at any moment. When he saw her, his jaw literally dropped.

"Sorry for th' delay, dear," She said casually, trying very hard to suppress a grin from forming when she saw how both Sweeney Todd and Toby reacted. Toby had the widest grin on his face ever.

"Wow, mum! Ye look smashing!"

"Why, thank you, Toby." She turned to Sweeney, who was speechless. Smiling, she approached him and took him by the arm. He was very stiff at first, but quickly relaxed as they grabbed the basket and headed out to the park for their date.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was a gorgeous day out at the park, which was a change from London's usual gloom. Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett found a nice place under a tree to have their picnic. As they were setting up, Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but notice that Sweeney was looking at her whenever she wasn't looking at him. Whenever she would look at him, he'd turn his attention to something off into the distance a little too quickly.

"Beautiful weather, isn't it?" Mrs. Lovett asked casually.

"Yes, it is beautiful," Sweeney muttered. He closed his eyes when the breeze blew in their direction. Mrs. Lovett studied him, seeing how relaxed he looked. It was a change from a few days ago, she had to admit. She also had to admit that he was pretty easy on the eyes. Blushing slightly, Mrs. Lovett looked away.

"Mr. Todd, may I ask ye somethin'?"

"Of course," He answered, looking at her, which looked difficult to Mrs. Lovett.

"Do ye like me?" She asked him. Sweeney's eyes widened slightly.

"Of course, you are my best friend."

"I didn't mean if ye liked me as a _friend_, Mr. Todd," Mrs. Lovett interrupted, looking at him intently. Sweeney really tensed up when she asked this.

_Ha…'e's tensin' up jus' like Ben used to when 'e got nervous…_ She thought to herself, inwardly grinning.

"Why do you ask?" Sweeney spit out, purposely not answering her question.

"Well, Toby said to me tha' he thought tha' ye liked me 'cause o' how you've been actin' lately." She watched with some amusement as Sweeney's eyes darkened when she mentioned Toby.

_That little __**prick**_, Sweeney thought angrily to himself. Now he knew why the boy was all smiles before he and Mrs. Lovett had left the shop.

"That an' _I've_ also noticed tha' you've been actin'…different lately," She added. Sweeney looked at her, trying to think of how to explain himself.

"Well, Mrs. Lovett…I, uh…"

"It's alright, Mr. Todd, ye don't need ta explain yerself," She said to him reassuringly. Sweeney looked slightly shocked by her words.

"I will understand completely if you don't feel the same way," He said softly. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him.

"Tha's why we 'ave dates, Mr. Todd," She said quietly, "And I think this 'as been a good first date so far." Sweeney looked at her, stunned. Smiling, Mrs. Lovett picked up one of the cup cakes she made and lightly placed it into Sweeney's mouth. He chewed, obviously still in shock.

"Y'know, Mr. Todd, ye still act th' same when yer nervous. Ye acted the same way when I had set you an' Lucy up on yer first date," Mrs. Lovett pointed out. Sweeney gave her a look, although he had a small smile on his face.

"I wanted to kill you for that."

"I know," She answered with a grin, "But, it worked out in th' end, didn't it?"

"Yes," Sweeney whispered. Chuckling, Mrs. Lovett ate another cup cake. Sweeney was pleasantly surprised by how things worked out for this date. They had a lot of conversations as the day ran out. Although all of their food was gone by the end, they stayed longer to watch a rare sunset. It was gorgeous. Sweeney smiled when Mrs. Lovett rested her head on his shoulder. Hesitating at first, he put his arm around her. Sweeney looked up at the sky, seeing a star appear.

_When darkness falls, I'll light the night with stars._

When the sun completely set, Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd gathered their things and headed back to Fleet Street, walking hand and hand and both feeling very much alive for the first time in years.

* * *

**Yeah, that was on the fluffy side. But, don't think the horror part is over, yet! Sweeney still has his "protecting" to do! Please review! It's a great inspiration!**


	15. To Kill a Mockingbird

**Cool beans! This story has had over 1,000 hits! However, that's nothing compared to the over 10,000 hits that my other story, _A New Tale of Sweeney Todd_, has! I was pretty shocked when I checked my stats last and saw that number! Thank you all for the hits and reviews!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd watched the Pie Shop customers like a bird searching for its prey. Seeing that he and Mrs. Lovett are growing closer in their relationship, he has become more protective of her. His eyes narrowed on one particular man that Mrs. Lovett was serving. He was smiling at her in a way that Sweeney saw as inappropriate. Growling, Sweeney headed back into his shop.

"So, 'ow's th' family, Mr. Gaudett?" Mrs. Lovett asked politely to the man that Sweeney had just dubbed as his next victim out of her knowledge. James Gaudett smiled happily at his friend of ten years.

"Oh, there's no need to be formal, Eleanor," He said, chuckling. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him, shaking her head slightly.

"I 'aven't seen ya in two years an' ye 'aven't changed a bit, 'ave you? Now, how's th' family?"

"They're doing quite well. They couldn't join me on my trip to London, I'm afraid. I'm here for business y'know, lawyer stuff and all. I'm glad to see that you managed to pick your business up," He added, looking around at the other eating customers.

"Yeah, it feels good to 'ave somethin' to do 'round here," She said with a slight sigh as she watched Toby serve some more Ale.

"So, is it a barber who's renting that apartment up there?" James asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, yes. 'Is name's Sweeney Todd and he's really good, y'know," Mrs. Lovett answered softly. James smiled as he looked up to the barber shop, he stroked his face.

"Y'know what? After I eat, I think I'll pay him a visit."

"Alright, ye won't be disappointed. Now, I've got t' tend to th' other customers, dear. Good luck on yer business trip," Mrs. Lovett said to James as she gathered her empty tray. He nodded at her with a smile. She returned the smile and headed back inside the shop to get more pies.

* * *

Sweeney Todd smiled politely at Mr. Gaudett as he made his entrance into the barber shop. James smiled cheerfully at the barber, unaware of his soon-coming fate.

"Good evening, sir. Have a seat," The barber said smoothly to James. James obliged and he sat down in the barber's chair. Sweeney began to put lather on him, whistling a cheerful tune while doing so.

"So, Mr. Todd, are you friends with Eleanor Lovett?" James asked casually, causing Sweeney to pause what he was going.

"Yes, in fact, we are more than friends. We're dating," Sweeney said softly with a slight hint of a growl in his voice. James smiled when he heard this.

"That's marvelous! I'm very happy for both of you. It's nice to see that Eleanor will finally be happy," He sighed. Sweeney unfolded his razor calmly.

"Yes, it is nice…" Sweeney growled. He suddenly slit James' throat, blood squirting all over him. Quickly, Sweeney placed the body and his dirtied clothes into the sailor's crate. After cleaning up some, Sweeney resumed his pacing.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett headed up to visit Sweeney Todd after she had closed up the shop. When she entered the shop, she saw him sitting on his bed. He was staring off into space until he noticed her watching him.

"Hello, love. How's business today?" He asked her as she made her way across the room to him. Mrs. Lovett sat down beside him and smiled happily at him.

"Very good. I saw an old friend today; ye might 'ave shaved him."

"What's his name?" Sweeney asked casually.

"His name's James Gaudett. 'E's here on business as a lawyer. Did he come up for a shave? He said 'e wos goin' to." Sweeney shrugged.

"No, I don't believe so. He's a lawyer, you say?"

"Yeah, he is. He used to live 'ere in London, but he and his family moved away two years ago with the branch he's with." Upon hearing this, Sweeney's insides went numb.

"Oh," Sweeney managed to say. Mrs. Lovett noticed that something was wrong with the barber.

"Is somethin' wrong?" She asked. Sweeney smiled at her to fool her.

"No, no…I was just thinking back on the old days, that's all," He said quietly. Mrs. Lovett nodded gravely.

"Yeah, I do th' same thing as you." Sweeney placed his hand on her knee. She smiled at him and placed her hand above his. After a minute, the two of them got up and left the barber shop together.

* * *

Sweeney Todd slowly opened up the sailor's crate, staring down blankly at the man he killed. Silently, he picked the body and the bloodied clothes up and placed them into the barber's chair. He watched as his crime fell below into the bake house. Before he knew it, he was also down in the bake house, throwing the remains and clothing into the bake oven to be burned. He watched the man burn, feeling slightly bad that he killed him. He only felt bad because of the family part. Other than that, he felt no remorse. After a while when his crime was reduced to ash, Sweeney Todd turned off the oven and headed back up to his shop. He knew that Mrs. Lovett would find out that her friend went missing and he was hoping that she wouldn't put two and two together. Besides, Sweeney said to her that he didn't shave the man, so he hoped she wouldn't be suspicious. Sweeney felt bad that Mrs. Lovett would probably be upset when word got out that this James Gaudett was missing, but it was for her own good that he is dead. Sweeney was determined to protect her, no matter what the cost or consequences are. He already lost one family to injustice and womanizing slime such as the Judge and the Beadle, he wasn't going to lose his new love to the same thing. Sweeney finally got undressed and went off to bed, feeling very grave as he pulled the covers over himself.

"I am very sorry, Eleanor," He whispered before he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Yeah...let's just say that when Mrs. Lovett finds out about this, she won't be very happy with Sweeney...Please review!**


	16. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Thank you all for the fantastic reviews! Yes, I'm having Sweeney act more and more psychotic and there's a reason for that. Enjoy!**

* * *

A couple of months after the disappearance of James Gaudett, the relationship between Sweeney Todd and Eleanor Lovett was growing rapidly. Sweeney had comforted Mrs. Lovett after she recently heard about the disappearance of her friend. Unaware of Sweeney's crimes, she allowed his comfort and, thus, grew closer to him. Because of this, Sweeney's killings were becoming more rapid and random. The demon barber would hunt down and kill any man who so would much as _eat_ at the Pie Shop as long as he didn't have an immediate family.

The mysterious disappearance of men in London was now common news, but since no one has found any bodies, no one could say they died. At first, people said that they all left London without telling anyone. However, when Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford went missing, the people of London knew it was more serious than that. But, seeing no bodies were ever found, everyone just speculated and went along with their lives without a second thought. There was one person who was suspicious of Sweeney Todd for the disappearances of men in London. This person lived below the barber and was like a son to the owner of the Pie Shop who ran its business below the Barber Shop. His name is Toby.

Toby decided to go up and talk to Sweeney Todd about the rumors of men disappearing one Saturday afternoon. When he entered the shop, Sweeney turned and looked a little shocked to see that it was Toby who was visiting him.

"Hello, lad. What brings you up here?" Sweeney asked as he started to clean off his razor.

"I know that you're th' one responsible for the disappearances of men of London, Mr. Todd," Toby said flatly. Sweeney paused and fully faced the boy, wearing a blank look on his face.

"Whatever are you talking about?" The barber asked softly.

"Don't play dumb. I saw one of Mrs. Lovett's customers coming up here for a shave and they never came back down!" Toby accused, wearing a cold look on his face. Sweeney smiled slightly, which sent chills down the boy's spine. Like a tiger approaching its prey, Sweeney stalked over to Toby, quickly grabbing him before he could run away. With ease, Sweeney picked up Toby and carried him to the barber's chair, forcing him to sit down in it.

"Don't you know that spying on someone isn't polite?" Sweeney growled as he covered the boy's mouth with one hand and unfolded his razor with the next. Toby's eyes widened in terror, only causing Sweeney's smile to widen. Quickly, Sweeney slit the boy's throat, watching with some regret as the life drained from Toby's eyes. After cleaning off his razor, Sweeney placed the boy's body inside of the sailor's crate to be disposed of later.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett finally closed up the shop after a very busy day. She was wondering where Toby had ran off to. So, she headed inside of the shop and looked all over for him. After she searched the downstairs, she went to the second floor apartment and looked for him there. When she didn't find him there, that's when she began to panic. She quickly ran downstairs and ran out of her shop to go up to Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor.

"Sweeney," She yelled as she bursted into the Barber Shop. Sweeney turned to face her, looking stunned and concerned.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he approached Mrs. Lovett.

"It's Toby, Sweeney. I can't find 'im anywhere! Did he come up 'ere earlier an' did if he did, did 'e say where he was goin'?" She asked him, looking like she was going to breakdown. Sweeney looked at her sadly, putting an arm around her.

"I'm sorry…he didn't come up," He whispered. Mrs. Lovett started to collapse, but was prevented by doing so when Sweeney grabbed her shoulders. She hugged him tightly, burying her head into his chest. Sweeney felt horrible when he hugged her, but he killed the boy for his and her own good.

* * *

With a heavy heart, Sweeney Todd threw Toby's body into the bake oven to be disposed of. He watched the boy burn, feeling horrible about killing a child.

"I had no choice," He whispered, looking away as he closed the oven's massive door. After an hour, when Toby was reduced to ash, Sweeney turned off the oven and headed out of the bake house. Instead of heading to his shop, Sweeney decided to check up on Mrs. Lovett in her room. When he entered, she was asleep. As he approached, he could see that she had recently cried. Gently, he wiped the tears from her face without waking her.

"I'm truly sorry," He muttered. Sweeney then turned and left her room and went back up to his shop. He didn't go to sleep when he entered his shop. Instead, he paced around the room with his mind lost in a deep thought. He continued to do this for two hours before he finally sat down in his barber's chair. He looked towards the big window to see that it was, yet, another starless night. Sighing, Sweeney stood up and began to pace again.

_He would've put both of us in danger…he brought it upon himself…_

Sweeney kept on repeating those words his mind over and over again, trying to justify his actions. After a while, it did seem to work. That's when Sweeney finally started to get undressed. He knew that Mrs. Lovett could never find out about what he had done to Toby. If she ever did, there would be Hell to pay for both of them. After a minute, Sweeney lied down in bed and stared up at the ceiling. He needed to protect Mrs. Lovett now more than ever. He couldn't afford for her to get hurt emotionally or physically again. After twenty minutes, Sweeney Todd fell asleep. He dreamed of Toby's death and he also dreamed about making Mrs. Lovett very happy despite the boy's death. Unconsciously smiling, the barber slept very well that night.

* * *

**I felt terrible about killing Toby, but it had to be done. :(**

**Please review so I know your opinions!**


	17. To Sleep with a Demon

**Huh! I'm suprised that I still got good reviews seeing I killed off Toby! Well, unfortunately, this chapter won't involve death...but the next best thing! wink**

* * *

Two months have passed and Mrs. Lovett's search for Toby has finally ended. Since Toby's disappearance, Mrs. Lovett has been devastated. However, because of the comfort and support of Sweeney Todd, she is getting by. Little does she know that the man she is falling in love with is the very man who's responsible for the disappearance of Toby and countless others.

Mrs. Lovett is in her kitchen, cleaning the dishes of her customers. She is very exhausted because it's just her, now, who is serving the customers. The shadows under her eyes have become larger over the past two months and she has gotten stronger physically by the extra labor she's been doing. The exhausted woman hums a quiet tune as she scrubs the dishes, too occupied to hear her shop door open. She slightly jumps when a hand snakes its way around her waist. She sighs, turning to face her visitor.

"Dearie, y'know I 'ave work t' do."

"You are always working, my love," Sweeney whispered as he pulls her closer to him, "Take a break." He ends with a passionate kiss. Mrs. Lovett kisses him back and they go on like this for a minute or two. It's Mrs. Lovett the breaks the kiss, smiling at him with flushed cheeks.

"Really, Sweeney, I need t' get this done," She said as she pointed towards the mess in her sink.

"Then, let me help," He replied with a seductive growl in his voice. Giving in, she allows him to help her clean up. An hour later, they finish up. They then head into the parlor and take a seat on the couch together. Mrs. Lovett cuddles up against Sweeney as he puts his arm around her.

"How are you holding up?" He asks her softly.

"I'm getting' by…but, I miss 'im, Sweeney. I'm worried about him. I jus' don't know why he left," She answered sadly. Sweeney stroked her hand, feeling tremendous guilt because he knew the _real_ reason why Toby had "vanished".

"I don't know, either, Eleanor but I have a feeling that he's somewhere safe. He's a tough lad, you know," Sweeney said reassuringly. Smiling slightly, Mrs. Lovett cuddled up closer to him.

"I 'ope you're right," She whispered. Sweeney didn't reply to this, for he was afraid that he would confess everything if he did. The two stayed on that couch until the fire in the fireplace finally burned out. They got up slowly, hand and hand.

"Well, I guess it's off t' bed with us," Mrs. Lovett sighed as she started to stretch. She squeaked with surprise when Sweeney suddenly scooped her up bridal style. He smiled at her mischiefly as he began to make his way to the stairs.

"I guess you're right, my love," He said as he carried her up the stairs. She hung onto him, laughing when he stumbled slightly on one of the stairs.

"Are ye tryin' t' kill us, you big oaf?"

"I haven't done this before, woman!" He snapped as they made it up the stairs. Mrs. Lovett laughed a bit more. Sweeney graciously kicked Mrs. Lovett's bedroom door open and walked inside with Mrs. Lovett still in his arms. He flung her onto the bed and then pounced on top of her, kissing her madly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Sweeney grabbed her by the shoulders and hoisted her to sit up. As he got to work on the laces of her dress and corset, she began to unbutton his shirt. When Mrs. Lovett ripped Sweeney's shirt off, she shoved him back so he was lying down. Sweeney chuckled when she unfastened his belt.

"Well, you're awfully impatient, Eleanor." She answered his statement with a kiss as she fumbled with the buttons of his pants. With a growl, Sweeney shoved her back and quickly sat up.

"Now, now, _Mrs. Lovett_, don't you think I'm going to let you have all of the fun," He muttered with a grin as he pulled her up so they were both standing. She smiled seductively at him as he forced her dress down the length of her body. He then picked her up, stepping on the dress to get it off her completely as he flung her back onto the bed. He looked slightly stressed when he started to work on her undergarments.

"Bloody hell, Eleanor, why must you women wear such _complicated_ clothing?" He asked as he managed to get on layer off. Mrs. Lovett chucked at his frustration.

"Look, if I ran th' world, it would be th' _men_ who would wear dresses and corsets," She answered, cracking up laughing after a minute when she pictured a very pissed off Sweeney Todd wearing one of her dresses. Giving her a look, Sweeney finally ripped her complicated clothing from her body.

"I bet that would make your day, wouldn't it?" He grumbled as Mrs. Lovett sat up.

"Yeah, it would, dearie," She answered as she forced his pants off. She stared at the bulge under his boxers for a moment before giving him a look.

"What?" He asked her, annoyed.

"An' you're sayin' _I'm_ impatient!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you're so _slow _at undressing," He growled as he took his boxers off. Before Mrs. Lovett could say her come-back, Sweeney lifted her up and sent them both flying into bed. They kissed each other hungrily as they began to rock back and forth. When they weren't kissing, they'd let out moans or say each other's names as they got more intense. Mrs. Lovett gasped when Sweeney plunged himself deeper into her, causing him to give her a nibble on her neck.

"I guess I still got it, huh?" He managed to say between moans. Mrs. Lovett thrusted her hips forward, catching him by surprise. When he looked at her beneath him, she smiled playfully at him before pulling him in for a kiss. At this point, they were both nearing their climax, which resulted with the bed rocking slightly. Finally, Sweeney collapsed on top of Mrs. Lovett and they were both breathing heavily. After a few minutes, they were cuddling together in the devastated bed.

"I 'aven't done tha' in years," Mrs. Lovett said with a sigh. Sweeney kissed her cheek as he stroked her curves.

"Good," He growled.

* * *

**Sorry if that sex scene sucked. If any of you have read my very first story, _A New Tale of Sweeney Todd_, you know that that story had my first sex scene in it. So, I hope this one was MUCH better than that one! Please review!**


	18. A Tainted Day

**This chapter is mainly focused on Mrs. Lovett. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs. Lovett started her day by getting up early to start breakfast for herself and Sweeney Todd. She got out of bed carefully seeing he's in the same bed as her now instead of sleeping up in that cold Barber Shop of his. After slipping on a night gown, Mrs. Lovett descends down to the kitchen and gets started on breakfast. When she's about done, Sweeney comes down and, to no surprise to her, is as naked as the day he was born.

"Sweeney Todd, march back up those stairs an' put some pants on. There's _windows_ in 'ere and I won't have half o' London gawking at you while we're tryin' ta eat!" She orders sternly, although she's smirking and trying to suppress a giggle. Grumpily, Sweeney turns around and heads out of the shop and back upstairs to grab some boxers and pants. She watches him, or more appropriately, his butt as he disappears around the door frame leading into her parlor.

"Men," She mutters to herself as she puts their breakfasts on plates and set them down on a table for two. After five minutes, Sweeney finally appears with pants on, but no shirt. Shaking her head slightly, Mrs. Lovett beckons him over to sit.

* * *

Lunch hour comes around for Mrs. Lovett, which is the second busiest part of the day for her Pie Shop. She has to be extra quick seeing Toby is gone, but she pulls through. The customers, to her pleasant surprise, were not as rowdy as normal, thus making her job a lot easier. She sees Sweeney Todd sitting alone at a table, sitting there for his lunch break. She walks over to him and serves him two pies and some Ale.

"It's on th' house," She whispers with a wink. He smiles at her and winks back. After affectionately patting his hand, Mrs. Lovett quickly turns back to the other customers to serve them. She makes five trips down to the bake house and back for lunch hour, knowing that she'll have to make twice as many trips for dinner hour. When the crowd finally leaves, Mrs. Lovett takes this opportunity to clean up before the dinner rush.

* * *

After bring Sweeney Todd his dinner, Mrs. Lovett opens the shop for the dinner rush. A lot of people come and put Mrs. Lovett straight to work. Unfortunately, the customers are very rowdy seeing they are mostly sailors that night. Being calm and collected, Mrs. Lovett serves them all with patience. She ignores the usual drunks who attempt to flirt or harass her, telling them either to "Sod off" or saying to them that's she's seeing someone. After saying those things, they laugh stupidly and start harassing other customers or themselves. Eventually, the crowd finally leaves and Mrs. Lovett can close up shop.

After spending two hours cleaning up, she sits in the parlor to wait for Sweeney Todd to come down. After a minute, he enters the parlor and sits beside her. After having a few tots of Gin, they both go up to the bedroom, both nude by the time they get there, and get into bed. Mrs. Lovett must admit that she's surprised by how gentle Sweeney is in bed. Of course, both of them do get a little more aggressive towards the end, but it ends well with them falling asleep in each other's arms. What could ruin this perfect day?

* * *

Mrs. Lovett woke up a couple of hours later to discover that Sweeney wasn't lying next to her. Slightly curious, Mrs. Lovett slips on a night gown and descends down to the parlor. She's shocked to see that he isn't down there. When she turns to enter the Pie Sop, she looks at the bake house entrance and sees that it's open. Curious, Mrs. Lovett heads down and sees that the bake oven is on and that the door's open, but Sweeney's nowhere in sight. Mrs. Lovett sighs with annoyance, thinking that she must've forgotten to turn off the oven after she closed shop. She started to make her way to the oven when the trap chute to the right of her opened and a body came crashing down. Gasping loudly, Mrs. Lovett stared at the body in shock. Slowly, she approached it and jumped back when she saw that it was one of her regular customers. His name was Brian Martin and was a nice man. Hearing movement from above, Mrs. Lovett hid herself in the shadows.

Sweeney Todd silently descends down to the bake house, walking past Mrs. Lovett without realizing it. He glares down at the man he killed with disgust. He was smiling at Mrs. Lovett too much while she was serving him at lunch. After Sweeney had eaten, he waited for the man to finish and offered him a free shave on the house. Foolish man greedily took the offer and paid dearly with his life. Smiling slightly, Sweeney Todd picked up the body and carried it towards the bake oven, completely unaware of the eyes that watched him intently with an ever growing anger. With some effort, Sweeney threw the body into the oven and watched it burn with satisfaction. This would be the third person he killed this week. Sweeney continued to watch the body burn, getting lost in thought. It was then that Mrs. Lovett wanted to make her presence known to him. She stepped out of the shadows and approached the entrance to the bake house. With all of her strength, she slammed the door shut, causing Sweeney to jump and turn abruptly in her direction. He froze completely when he saw her standing in front of the door she just slammed. Although Mrs. Lovett wore a calm expression on her face, her eyes were glaring at him with anger and disappointment.

"Only th' Judge an' th' Beadle, eh?" She snapped, taking a step forward. Sweeney began to panic, although he tried his hardest not to show it.

"Eleanor, I can explain--"

"You _**lied**_ to me," She interrupted; her voice was very low and was barely above a whisper. For the first time in years, Sweeney Todd was afraid.

* * *

**Dun...Dun...DUN! She found out! BWAHAHAHA!! Now, who can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter?? Please review!**


	19. Rage

**This chapter was fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

The tension was so thick within the bake house that you could cut it with a knife. Sweeney stood still, paralyzed with fear and guilt. Mrs. Lovett stayed in her place, too, resisting the strong urge to throttle the man for his lies. The two said nothing for the longest time, until Sweeney once again tried to defend his actions.

"Eleanor, I lied for your own good," He said slowly. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened slightly.

"For me own good, eh?" She snapped.

"The men I killed were a danger to you. They were no better than the Beadle," He reasoned, but Mrs. Lovett would have none of it.

"It's not your place t' play God, Sweeney! Besides, ye don't know whether they're like th' Beadle o' not!"

"I could tell by the way they would act, Eleanor!" He yelled. Mrs. Lovett took an angry step closer to him, her eyes staring angrily into his.

"An' jus' _how_ would they act, Sweeney? Hmmmmm? Did they _smile_ at me? Did they _compliment_ me? Were they slightly _drunk_ an' getting' a little rowdy?" Mrs. Lovett sneered sarcastically.

"Eleanor--"

"Shut up," She interrupted, "Even if your intentions were good, you have been putting not only yourself in danger, but me as well! I mean, yer burnin' corpses in me oven an' tha' probably is pollutin' the skies with foul-smellin' smoke! I could get in trouble if you were caught, Sweeney. Not t' mention 'ow much danger ye put Toby in when he lived--" Mrs. Lovett suddenly paused, her eyes widened considerably when a horrifying thought entered her mind. She looked at Sweeney and when she read his face, her eyes darkened dangerously. At that moment, Sweeney knew she had put two and two together.

"Eleanor, he was putting us in danger," He said softly. Mrs. Lovett stared at him with anger and disbelief.

"You _**bastard**_," She growled. Before Sweeney could react, Mrs. Lovett stormed over to him and punched him across the face, sending him flying to the ground. She then grabbed him by the collar to hoist him up and slammed him against a near-by wall. Sweeney, shocked and a bit dizzy, stared at Mrs. Lovett as she glared back at him.

"I-I didn't want to…" He whispered.

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?" She yelled with fury, slamming him into the wall again, "WHY DID YE KILL AN INNOCENT _**CHILD**_ WHO HAD DONE YA NO WRONG?" Sweeney looked away, feeling horrible. Mrs. Lovett roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"You are going to look me in the eye and tell me why ye killed 'im," She whispered, anger still lingering in her voice. If it had been another man in his shoes, Sweeney Todd would have found it rather funny that a small woman such as Mrs. Lovett was throwing a man around like he was a rag doll. However, this wasn't funny at the least. (Well, maybe to those who are reading this story, it is. LOL)

"The boy confronted me in me shop," He muttered, "He said he knew that I was the one responsible for the disappearances going on in London…" He looked at her desperately, "He would've run off to the police if I hadn't done it!"

"You don't know that," Mrs. Lovett growled, "If you had _explained_ yourself to 'im, he would've understood."

"How do you know that?" Sweeney dared to ask.

"I was his _mother_ for the last few months of 'is life, Sweeney! I know he would've understood your obsession fer protectin' me 'cause he wos th' same way! The only difference is tha' he didn't go out an' _kill_ people!" She muttered quietly, the anger in her eyes being replaced by sadness.

"…I was only thinking of you," Sweeney whispered after a while, "I wanted you to be alive and happy again…" Mrs. Lovett stared at him for the longest time, finally releasing him from being pinned up against the wall.

"Well, Mr. Todd, you did succeed in tha'. However, because of wot 'appened here tonight, I'll never be th' same," She whispered. Sweeney could see that she was on the brink of tears. He went over to comfort her but she angrily shoved him away.

"Eleanor, I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"I know ye are. But I'm not ready t' forgive you for wot ye've done," She turned away from him, "You can still run yer establishment above me shop, Mr. Todd, but we're over."

"Eleanor, please--"

"Don't. Call. Me. That," She muttered darkly, "I am your landlady, so you will call me by me professional name. Ye hear me?" Defeated, Sweeney nodded gravely. Mrs. Lovett looked him over, feeling slightly guilty. She pushed that aside, though, when she thought about Toby.

"Good. Now, get out o' me sight before I change me mind completely and 'ave ye thrown out to th' streets," She ordered. Sweeney looked at her sadly and left the bake house.

Mrs. Lovett stood alone in the bake house, feeling a flood of emotions as she turned off the bake oven and closed its door. She still loved Sweeney Todd, but she was nowhere near ready to forgive him for what he's done. She wasn't even sure if she ever could now that she knew that it was him who had killed her little boy. In anger, she kicked the oven full force, ignoring the agonizing pain she brought upon herself. She limped out of the bake house and collapsed in the parlor, grabbing the large jug of Gin on the coffee table. After pulling the cover off, she began to drink.

Sweeney paced up in his shop, also feeling a flood of emotions. The most dominant one was anger. He was furious at himself, of course, but also was furious at Mrs. Lovett for not understanding him. He had killed all of those men for her. In a rage, Sweeney broke his mirror by smashing his fist into it. He was going to make her understand, no matter the cost.

* * *

**Now, who can guess what Sweeney is gonna do to Mrs. Lovett in the next chapter to make her "understand"?**

**Just to inform you all, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow because I'm taking my driving test tomorrow to go for my licence. (Yes, I'm pathetic seeing I'm 18 and I STILL don't have my licence yet) Please review!**


	20. In the End

**YAHOO!! I got my LICENSE!! I'm so happy!! Eh hem...now that's out in the open, this is the final chapter of this story. I know some of you are sad, but it has to end sometime! Fret not, though! This chapter is the size of two of my normal chapters. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

The day was long for both Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett. As Sweeney paced angrily up in his shop, Mrs. Lovett served pies to her customers in auto pilot. The poor woman was full of so many emotions at once, thus causing her to shut down completely. Sweeney, too, was full of so many emotions. However, he was releasing them every chance he got. Every customer that came into his shop would wind up dead on the cement floor of Mrs. Lovett's basement. Mrs. Lovett, being in auto pilot, did not notice the bodies when she'd go down and get more pies. That night, she finally did notice when she went to turn off the oven. When she saw the bodies, she was furious. Cursing, Mrs. Lovett walked over and began to drag them towards the oven.

"That infuriating man," She muttered aloud. It was quite obvious to her that Sweeney was doing this to upset her, as if he hadn't done so enough by killing Toby. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the demon barber come down the stairs. After getting one of the bodies into the oven, Mrs. Lovett turned and stared up angrily at the man standing before her.

"You are a bloody ass, ye know tha'?" She said angrily, going to walk by him. His arm stopped her from going any further. She stared up at him, a bit intimidated when she saw that he was glaring down at her.

"And you, _my pet_, are an ungrateful twit," He growled. Mrs. Lovett angrily pulled away from him.

"Oh! Alright! I'm very grateful tha' ye _lied to me face_, Mr. Todd! Tha' and I'm grateful that ye killed th' closest thing to a son I 'ad 'cause _you _thought 'e wos a danger! Thank ya very _much!_" She yelled sarcastically, attempting to pass him. Again, Sweeney grabbed her to stop her from going anywhere.

"You are not going anywhere."

"Th' Hell I'm not," Mrs. Lovett snarled, kicking Sweeney in the knee as hard as she could. She winced because that was the same foot that she had kicked the oven with. Limping slightly, Mrs. Lovett scurried away from the barber and headed out of the bake house. Furious and desperate, Sweeney pursued.

"I killed them all for you, Eleanor! Don't you understand that?" He called after her when she stormed into the parlor. She turned around quickly, glaring at him.

"I und'stand _completely_, Mr. Todd!" She yelled at him, "I understand that you have serious _issues_ and tha' you're a bleedin' jerk!"

"How am I a jerk?!" He yelled back, causing Mrs. Lovett to laugh angrily.

"First off, ye've been killin' people who 'ave don ya no wrong! Then, ye _lie _to me about tha' when I confront ye about it! Even worse, ye kill a child to cover up yer crimes, knowing very well that I loved him like a son. To top it off, after I find this entire thing out, I discover a huge pile of bodies down in me basement!" She shook her head when she stared at him.

"I'm beginnin' to wonder wot I saw in ya, Sweeney Todd. I opened up me heart to ya and ye ripped it out," She said quietly, "So, yes, I understand you, Mr. Todd. You're a monster." With that said, Mrs. Lovett turned away. Sweeney stood there in silence, wearing the creepiest grin on his face.

"No, my love, you do _not _understand," He whispered cynically. Mrs. Lovett turned to see him rushing at her. Before she could move, Sweeney flung her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the parlor and into the Pie Shop.

"Wot the Bleedin' Hell are ye doin'?!" She screeched as they exited the Pie Shop. He ignored her as she pounds on his shoulders and kicks at his chest as he started to ascend up to his shop. Mid way up, he purposely dropped her, injuring her back when she fell down the stairs. Weakly, she looked up at him in shock as he picked her up again, smiling insanely at her.

"I am going to make you feel me and understand me, no matter what you do," He muttered sweetly. It was at this very moment that Mrs. Lovett realized that Sweeney Todd had completely snapped. Due to the injury of her back, she could do nothing as he carried her into his shop. He laid her down in his bed, having her back to him.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that, but it's the only way for me to get your cooperation," He said calmly as he started to untie the lacings of her dress. Panic welled up inside of Mrs. Lovett. She tried to move, but was rewarded by the strong pain in her back.

"Mr. Todd, stop this," She begged weakly. Sweeney laughed calmly, sending chills down her spine.

"What's the matter, love? The other day, you would've welcomed us making love."

"This isn't makin' love, Sweeney," She muttered weakly.

"I will do what's necessary to make you feel me and understand me, my love." Again, Mrs. Lovett tried to move, but the pain stopped her. She cursed silently as Sweeney forced the dress off of her body. He grabbed her by the waist and roughly turned her over, causing her to cringe in pain.

"Sorry, love. Did that hurt?" He asked in a mocked concern. Mrs. Lovett glared up at him, trying to hide the ever-growing fear that was building up inside of her.

'_E has really cracked, 'asn't he?_ She thought to herself, trying to ignore the feel of his hands caressing her body.

"Why so tense?" Sweeney asked softly, still wearing that scary grin on his face. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Mr. Todd, please stop this! This isn't going to make things better!" She begged. His smile widened as he reached for his razor. Mrs. Lovett kept a wary eye on the razor as he brought it towards her undergarments. Slowly, he cut through the layers of fabrics, keeping his gaze on Mrs. Lovett.

"Don't pretend that you don't want this," He whispers. Mrs. Lovett gives him a look.

"Wot makes ye think I'm pretendin'?" She squeaks. Smiling, Sweeney rips the remains of her undergarments from her. He folds up his razor and brings the handle of it towards her opening. Without warning, he shoves it into her. She holds in her cry, staring at him like he was insane.

"Doesn't that feel good?" He asks her as his other hand unfastens his belt. Mrs. Lovett glares up at him. He smiles at her as he forces his pants off.

"You are so stubborn, Eleanor. You don't appreciate how I make you feel."

_He seriously thinks I thought tha' felt good!_ She thought wildly to herself, starting to struggle as she attempted to sit up. Sweeney shoved her back down, causing her more pain.

"Uh, uh, uh!"He sneers, wagging his finger at her. She looks on hopelessly as he gets his boxers off. Getting on top of her, Sweeney thrusts himself inside of her at full force, attempting to please her in his insane state. Mrs. Lovett holds in her agony as he continues, only causing him to go faster and harder.

"Stop holding back!" He yells, getting angry, "I know you are feeling the same pleasure as me!"

_Th' Hell I am…_She thinks to herself, staring at him desperately. She could see that madness in his eyes, the Sweeney that she knew was completely gone. Gritting her teeth, Mrs. Lovett closes her eyes. Infuriated, Sweeney thrusts harder into her, roughly grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. He suddenly stops what he's doing, wearing a horrified look on his face. At first, Mrs. Lovett is confused. Why had he stopped all of the sudden, not that she was complaining. Still wearing a horrified look, Sweeney quickly got off of her. Weakly, Mrs. Lovett sits up, placing her hand on her face to feel wetness from a tear.

"What have I done…?" Sweeney mutters, backing away from the bed. Mrs. Lovett realizes that her crying had snapped him out of his insanity.

"What have I done?" He says again, staring down at the dress and at the torn-up undergarments on his floor beside his pants and boxers. Backing away more, Sweeney collapses onto the floor. He hugs his knees and starts to mutter things that Mrs. Lovett cannot hear. Carefully, Mrs. Lovett gets up, keeping a cautious eye on the barber as she reaches for his razor in his pants. Gingerly, she approaches him.

"Mr. Todd?" She asks hoarsely. He doesn't seem to see or hear her. All he does is continue to rock back and forth, muttering gibberish. When Mrs. Lovett gets closer, Sweeney suddenly looks up at her. She freezes, gripping his razor tightly. He looks at her with great sorrow.

"I…I was to be your protector, Mrs. Lovett," He whispers, "I was going to protect you from the demons of this world." He starts to cry silent tears. Mrs. Lovett relaxes slightly, slowly approaching him.

"There there, dear, it's alright," She says calmly. He shakes his head violently.

"I failed you!" He yells as he buries his face in his hands. Weakly, Mrs. Lovett kneels down to his level, feeling the sorrow in her heart intensify. Slowly, he meets her gaze.

"I failed…to protect you from the greatest threat of all…"

"And wot would tha' threat be?" She asks him softly.

"…Me…" He mutters. Mrs. Lovett weakly smiles at him.

"It's alright dear," She says softly, her voice growing thicker as she stands up, "I understand tha' ye meant no harm." He looks up at her, wearing a small smile like an excited child.

"You do?" He asks her. She smiles at him sadly. He suddenly starts to laugh uncontrollably. Mrs. Lovett walks behind him and kneels down, putting her free hand gently on his forehead.

"I forgive you, Mr. Todd," She whispers as she unfolds the razor. He leans up against her, smiling happily.

"I love you," He sighs. She closes her eyes as her lips tremble.

"I love you too, love," She whispers. With one swift movement, Mrs. Lovett slits Sweeney's throat. The smile on his face widens slightly as he dies.

* * *

Ten years later, Mrs. Lovett and her son, Ben, head out to the grave yard. The boy held onto Mrs. Lovett's merrily as they approach a head stone.

"Do ye think dad will like me flowers, mum?" Ben asks her. She smiles warmly at him as the wind blows through her hair.

"He'll love 'em, dear," She says softly. Ben places the flowers down on Sweeney Todd's grave. After a moment of silence, Ben looks up at his mum.

"Wot wos dad like?" He asked her. She stares at the grave, smiling slightly.

"He was a silent fellow, he wos. Was an excellent barber and a loving man. He jus' snapped one day," She whispers. Ben nods when he hears this.

"Is that how he died?" He asks.

"…Yes…but, he died happily, Ben. An' he's watchin' over us."

"Really?" Ben asks, very excited.

"Yeah, ye may not see 'im, but he's here," She smiles as she looks towards the sky, "He's our protector." Ben smiles happily at his mother.

"Well, I'll be a protector, too! Like Dad!" He says proudly. Mrs. Lovett strokes Ben's black hair and looks at the grave stone.

_You may've done some 'orrible things, Sweeney Todd, but ye gave me th' greatest gift of all. Ye gave me a beautiful son and a reason t' live again,_ She thinks to herself. Stepping closer to the grave, Mrs. Lovett kneels down and traces her hand along Sweeney's name.

_Thank you for bringin' me back t' life, Mr. Todd._

Fin

* * *

**I am sincerely sorry if that was a dissatisfying ending. I also apologies to ConfusedColumbia-whatever-the-number-is for this story not being longer than _A.N.T.O.S.T._ Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
